Way of Survival (BechloeStaubrey)
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Some of the Bellas and Trebles are stuck on an island after their yacht sank. When a certain person dies people go missing. Later one missing person comes back with a message. Not a letter. Just a message. Will they be able to find out what's going on? Who or what kidnapped these aca-singers? Mostly Bechloe and Staubrey. Rating may change. I DONT OWN PITCH PERFECT. Tragic too.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay let's get the show on the road." Chloe shouted happily. Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Fat Amy, Emily, C.R, and Flo were going on a private yacht for a celebration for winning worlds. Some Trebles were going with. Jesse, Bumper, Benji, Donald, and Uni. "Let's go come on! I can't wait another minute!" Chloe said jumping up and down. "God Chlo. Calm down we are going. When we get all of our stuff on the yacht we will go." Fat Amy said turning to grab her luggage.

"Okay! Everybody on?!" Beca said looking around making sure. She looked to see if the group was all on. "Okay. We got everyone." Beca said walking to the inside of the yacht. "Does anyone else feel bad for the girls that weren't able to come? Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly?" Stacie asked hoping she wasn't the only one. "I do, but they were all okay with it." Flo said. Chloe stood up to go talk to Beca. "Chlo? Where you going?" Aubrey asked about to stand up but decided not to. "Just going to talk to Bec. I'll be back." "Well, don't get into any trouble." Fat Amy shouted. "Amy!" Emily yelled playfully hitting her in the arm. Chloe turned around confused. "What?" "Nothing. Go do what you need to do." Cynthia Rose said waving her to the inside of the yacht.

"Bec." Beca jumped turning around to notice Chloe in the doorway. Beca cleared her throat before she could say or do anything. "Yeah? What's up?" Chloe looked at her with worry. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just a little tired." Beca said with a fake smile and turning to sit down on a chair behind her. "Do you want to talk about it?" "Dude. There's nothing to talk about. I promise." Chloe pulled a chair that was sitting in the corner next to Beca. "I don't believe that." Chloe said trying to get Beca to look at her. "Hey. Look at me." Beca looked up. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?" Chloe said waiting for her to answer. "Nothing is wrong." Beca said trying to hide tears forming in her eyes. "Come here." Chloe said pulling her in for a hug. "You want to go get some rest? We can go upstairs into one of the rooms and hang out there for awhile." Chloe insisted. "No. You go have fun." Beca said standing up to walk out. "I'm not leaving you. Wait here."

Chloe walked up to Aubrey. "Hey, I'm gonna take Beca upstairs to rest." "Why what's going on?" Aubrey whispered looking at Chloe. "I don't know she doesn't want to talk about it. I told her I'd take her up there to get some rest. I don't know what it is, but she seems very upset about it. I'll be back down in a bit. Okay?" Aubrey nodded. "Yeah. I keep everyone down here." She said with a serious face showing that she will keep her word for it. "Thanks." Chloe said walking to Beca and taking her hand. "Let's go."

They both walked into the first room that was empty. "Are you sure you want to stay up here? I will be fine. I just need some time to rest." "Bec, it's okay. I'd rather be up here with you then sit down there and thinking what's really going on. You are very important to me." Beca sat on the bed looking at Chloe smiling. "Do you know how great of a person you are?" Chloe turned around walking to the bed. "Yeah. I get that a lot. Sorta my job to be a great person." They both made a silent laugh. "Thank you." "Now, Beca Mitchell, will you tell me what's going on?" Beca looked down at her hands. "Do I have a choice?" "Bec. You and I both know that you don't. Tell me."

Beca opened her mouth to say something until there was a big screeching sound. "What the fuck?" Beca said looking out the window of the room. "Oh. My. God." "What? What is it?" Beca wouldn't answer, she didn't even move. "Beca!" She finally moved to the loud yell of her name. "The b-boat. Th-there is w-water fl-flooding." " "What?" Chloe said walking to the window. "Oh shit! We need to get the boys and girls!" She said taking Beca's hand and running downstairs.

"Guys! What the hell happened?!" Beca said letting go of Chloe's grip on her hand. "We don't know." Bumper said with a shaky voice. The boat was taking a lot of water. One side had more water than the other making it move upward. "Everybody hold on to something!" They all went to the highest place they could get to and putting all their strength into holding a grip on something. Chloe was holding on a pole that was connected to the boat. Beca in front of her on a Heavier looking, more stable pole. Chloe's hand started to slip.

"Guys I'm losing my grip!" Chloe yelled. "Me too!" Donald yelled as well. Chloe lost her full grip. "Bec!" Chloe screamed as she fell. Beca caught her right before she could fall any further. "Oh shit!" Donald yelled losing his grip next. He caught the same pull Chloe had lost her grip on. "We need to figure something." Aubrey said. "No shit." Fat Amy said. "I'm to young to die." Emily said crying. "Em. You are not going to die. You got that. I'm going to get you through this." Benji said to the girl he liked. "We all will." Jesse said backing Benji up. Everybody agreed.

At that moment Uni fell losing his grip next. "Uni!" Flo yelled. He wasn't able to grab anything. "Noooooo..." He yelled until he hit his head on a hard solid table. He was knocked out. He landed in the water hard. He didn't appear back to the surface. "Oh my god!" Aubrey said losing her breath. "Beca. I don't think I can hold on anymore." Chloe said crying. "Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare. You are not leaving my sight." Beca said tightening her grip around Chloe. She tried to pull her up. "Chloe. I need you to climb over on top of me and grab the pole." "No. You'll fall." Chloe said crying harder. Things were falling like rain. "Chloe!" Beca said pulling her up. Chloe pushed up. Before Beca could fall Chloe grabbed her hand.

The water was getting closer. Everyone could probably jump without seriously hurting themselves badly. "Guys. I know this is crazy, but I think we should drop into the water." Bumper said looking down to the water shaking. "What the fuck is wrong with you Bumper?" Flo said asked knowing he wouldn't say anything. "No. He's right. Chlo. Let me go." "Beca? Are you serious right now? Fat Amy asked. "Chloe do it." "I can't." Chloe said with her voice breaking. "Fine. I'm sorry. Jump down when I say too. Hold on tight. Try not to fall." Beca punched Chloe in the stomach. Chloe lost her grip throwing her hand at her stomach. It was enough force to the point Chloe almost fall as well. "Beca!" Everyone screamed.

They all stared at the ground waiting for Beca to come up to the surface. After a minute they saw movement in the water. Beca jumped to the surface gasping for air. She coughed a few times trying to find her breath. "Guys! Jump one at a time!" She coughed again before saying more. "Try slowing the fall by grabbing anything on the way down! Be Careful!"

No one moved. Chloe looked around. She wasn't sure about this. She waited ten more seconds waiting for someone to jump. Still nobody moved. Chloe decided that she'd let go. She moved so she could hang right off the pole and let go. "Chloe!" Aubrey yelled crying. There was nothing for her to slow down. She hit the water. Not as hard as Uni did, but still hard. "Chloe!" Beca went under water looking for her. Beca went back up for water. "Beca! Over here!" Chloe yelled swimming toward her.

Everyone jumped one by one. Jesse, Emily, Fat Amy, Bumper, Benji, C.R, Donald, and finally Flo.

Once it was Flo's turn, she lost her grip before she could get in the right position. The position she fell got her killed. "Flo! Oh my god. Flo." Emily said watching her body sink down to the bottom of the ocean floor.

Everybody was in shock. They were all moving but no one was able to speak. They all looked for things that could hold their bodies above water. Everyone found something.

After a few hours C.R finally broke the silence. "Guys look." She pointed to some island. Everybody saw it. "Let's go." Jesse said using his hands and feet to start heading for it. Everybody followed. It took one hour to get there, it felt like days. It was closer than it looked. Benji got there first. Everybody was behind him.

They all were on the island. They were freezing. They didn't see anything that showed any sign of a house or people. Just trees and sand with a large body of water around the side of the outline they could see of the island. "Does anyone have an idea on what to do?" Aubrey asked shaking. She seemed colder than everybody else. Everyone looked at each other. "I guess that's a big fat no." Bumper said angrily.

Chloe could feel pain in her back. It stung like a bitch. She started feeling dizzy. "Hey Chlo? You okay?" Emily said walking up to her. "Yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure?" Cynthia Rose asked walking next to Emily. Beca started to walk towards her as well. Chloe started to have a hard time breathing. "Yeah. I'm just tired. Really ti..." She fell to the ground. "Chloe!" Beca yelled starting to run to her. "Oh shit. What's wrong with her?" Aubrey said falling down next to Beca. "I don't know. She must have hurt herself from hitting the water so hard. Help me." Beca said lifting her shirt up to see if there was anything wrong. Then she flipped her to her side to check her back. "Damn. That's has got to hurt." Beca said. "What is it?" Benji said walking behind her. "Oh god. That... wow." Benji said turning around. Everybody walked behind Chloe to see the problem.

Her back was cut up and bruised badly. Everybody walked away with fear of what might happen to her. Everyone except Aubrey and Beca walked away. "We need to do something about this. We need to clean her back properly and get her something soft to lay on." Beca said looking around. "We aren't that far away from where the boat sank. Maybe some of our stuff will float here." Bumper said crossing his arms. "We need to help her now. We need our stuff now!" Beca said taking her jacket off and folding it to put under Chloe's head. "Beca calm down she will be fine. It's okay. We will figure something out." Everyone turned to look at Bumper. He was so calm and nice about everything. There's something wrong with him.

"Bumper? Are you okay? Why are you acting all nice and calm?" Benji said backing up.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm being myself. I'm a beautiful person that no one could live without." He said offended.

"Bumper, sorry." Benji said backing up a little bit more.

"Yeah, whatever kid." Bumper said walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Fat Amy asked walking to him.

"To find something we can use to help Chloe." Everybody stopped moving and talking. They all watched Bumper as he walked into the jungle. "Be back in a bit!" He said continuing his path.  
"What the fuck just happened?" Aubrey asked. Beca looked up at her. "I don't know. I am happy that he wants to help, but freaked out that he wants to help." She said turning her focus back to Chloe. Everyone stayed quiet after what Beca had said.

Donald finally said something. "Guys I'm gonna go find Bumper and help him." He turned to walk to the jungle but before he could do that he saw something in the water. "Wait. Hold on." He walked to the water. He looked closer. He saw what it was and walked into the water. He got closer and closer. It was a suitcase. His suitcase.

He walked back onto shore. "Guys I found my suitcase. I'm happy it's mine." "Dude, does it really matter if it's yours anymore?" Beca said standing up to grab the suitcase and open it on the ground. "No it's good it's mine. I'm may or may not be a freak of being prepared for every scenario. So I have a knife and some medicine in there. If I remember correctly I should have three knives, aspirin, granola bars, cookies, canned food, water bottles, clothes, shoes, soap and shampoo. Oh wait I even have a few of those hair thingies that you girls you." "Wow. Donald I never took you for a person who would be prepared for this kind of thing." Jesse said walking next to Beca. "Well it is a big suitcase." C.R said walking closer the the group. "What do we do Bec?" Fat Amy asked looking at the clothes. Beca checked what kind of clothes were in the case. Four hoodies, two jackets, three long sleeved shirts, mostly sweats and jeans, a few pairs of shorts, twelve pairs of socks, and seven pairs of shoes. "First we change." Beca finally said.

Fat Amy and C.R got the two jackets, Emily, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie got the hoodies, and Jesse, Benji, and Donald got the long sleeved shirts. Bumper was gone so they didn't really have to worry who got the last top. Beca, Benji, Donald, Aubrey and Fat Amy got some sweats and the rest got jeans. They all took one pair of socks and shoes.

They all took the clothes they decided were for Chloe and set them next to her. "I'm going to go find Bumper now." Donald said turning around and disappearing into the jungle. "Be careful!" Benji yelled watching him walk into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been ten minutes but it felt like hours for the group. "Do you guys think they are okay?" Emily said with worry like she always is if something bad was happening or she was scared or nervous. "AHHHHH!" The yell echoed throughout the edge of the jungle. Beca jumped up and ran into the jungle. "Guess that's a no! Bree stay with Chloe!" She yelled running through the woods. Stacie followed close by.

"Bumper! Donald!" Stacie yelled swatting big leaves out of her way. "What do you think happened?" Stacie said trying to keep up with Beca. She is fast for a short brunette no could say she wasn't. "I don't know. We just got to hurry. Come on, this way." Beca said running straight.

Beca stopped when she saw blood on the side of a tree. "Bec? What's wrong?" Stacie said tapping on her shoulder. Beca pointed to the blood causing Stacie to pull her the direction it seemed to have come from. "Let's go." Stacie fell over something hard. She turned around and saw something. "Isn't this Bumper's?" "Stace. We have to keep going." Beca helped her up just so they can start running again.

"Donald! Bumper!" Beca yelled. This time they got an answer back. "Over here!" "I think that's Donald." Beca said running to where the voice came from.

They saw Donald standing over a figure that seemed like a body. "What is it? What's wrong?" Stacie ran to the side of Bumper. They didn't have to hear an answer. "He's dead."

 _ **Back at the beach**_

"What do you think happened?" Benji asked looking at Jesse then to Aubrey. "I don't know. Should I go after them?" Jesse said staring at Aubrey. "No. Beca would want you to stay here. They are already in there. You could get lost yourself." Aubrey explained. "She's right." C.R said nodding her head to Aubrey. "Yeah, if you go out there you might get lost and we have no one to help us if they don't come back. But they will. Come back." Fat Amy assured.

 _ **Now the Jungle**_

"I don't know what happened. I was walking with him and he turned around to look at me to say something, that... everything... it went dark. I woke up a tree. My hand was bloody and there is a cut on my arm. I came over here and found him laying down. I-I checked his p-pulse. N-nothing. H-h-he is d-dead." Donald said shaking visibly and he held up his arm up to show the cut. "It was your blood on that tree?" Beca said pointing the way they came from. "Yeah. We can't leave him here. Fat Amy would kill us herself if she learns we left him out here dead. We have to take him back. Any needs to know." Donald said looking down to Bumper. Bumper had cuts all around his face. There was a big slash mark in his shirt. "Lift his shirt." Beca demanded falling to her knees on the ground. Stacie bent down and lifted his shirt.

"Is that a fucking knife cut?!" Stacie yelled. "Guys either there is someone in our group who just killed one of us or, we are not alone on this island." Beca said looking at Donald. "Did you see anybody?" He shook his head. "Could we just take him and go? Please I'm starting to freak out. More anyway." Stacie said getting mad. "I'll carry him. You guys should run to keep Fat Amy from running and killing me for letting him get hurt." Donald said picking Bumper up gently.

 _ **Back to the beach**_

"Hey Chloe. You just need to wait a little longer. You are going to be fine." Chloe could hear Aubrey whispering to her. "Wait guys. I think she's waking up." Chloe heard her say. Her vision was starting to become clear.

"Oh my god. My head hurts." Chloe said sitting up. "Oh. Nope, my back hurts more." She said turning to look at Aubrey. "Hi." She said smiling. Aubrey let out a little laugh. "Hi." Chloe looked around. "Where's Beca, Stacie, Bumper, and Donald?" She said still looking around. "We don't re-" Emily was cut of by a yell.

 _ **Reunited**_

"Fat Amy. You should stay calm. This is not his fault." Beca said putting her hands up in front of her hoping Amy wouldn't push her to the ground. "What? What are you talking about? Where's Bumper?" Fat Amy said walking to her. "Amy back up a little bit." Stacie said looking behind her ready for whatever was going to happen.

Donald came into view holding Bumper in his hands. Everybody jumped up. Even Chloe. They all saw the blood around Donald's shirt and all over Bumper's body. "Bumper?" Fat Amy said walking slowly to Donald. "Fat Amy, I'm so sorry." Donald said looking to everyone. Once Fat Amy saw it was really Bumper she fell to the ground. "Bumper." She started crying. The Bellas who survived the fall off the ship gathered to Amy to comfort her. Donald sent Bumper a few feet away from everybody. Fat Amy crawled to him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you." She whispered giving him a strong kiss on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Fat Amy cried for hours before letting him go. "Hey. We have to bury him. Okay? We have to." She said turning around to Beca who was holding onto her shoulder. "We will. We'll figure out a way to dig a grave. I have an idea. Let's just hope it works. I'll gather some of the girls and the boys to help me." "Thanks. You are a good friend short stack." Beca let out a sigh. Beca walked away to talk to Aubrey, Emily, Stacie, C.R, Jesse, and Donald.

"Benji stay here with Chloe while we go dig a grave for Bumper. She needs to rest." "No. Bec, I wanna help." Chloe said turning to face her. "No. Stay here." Chloe turned to face the water. "Fine."

Beca explained her idea about how they could try to dig a grave. They all listened carefully. They took the knives and took thick pieces of wood they could find closest to the beach. Which they were all in the jungle. The wood they found they took them and made a large rectangle so they could put Bumper in gently. They started digging with their hands. After awhile they took a break.

"Okay we should go a little deeper. We need to hurry because we need to build a fire soon. We have to get this done today. No matter how much our hands are hurting we have to keep going. Amy needs this." Emily said. "Yeah. I agree." Aubrey said, then Beca, Jesse, C.R, Stacie, and Donald. "For Bumper too." Donald nodded. "For Bumper." They all repeated at once.

They were done. It was almost sunset. Am walked to the hole carrying Bumper. Benji helped Chloe walk over. Fat Amy spoke first. "When I met you I thought _who is this douche?_ " She stopped to let out a small laugh. "Thing is, when I got to know you, I realized you weren't a douche, you were a really nice guy. You just didn't show it. You showed everyone a side that didn't really exist. You showed me the real you. You are emotional. You are sensitive, funny, strong, nice, kind, generous, and more. You tell me things you never told anyone before. You told me to keep all them a secret, I will keep them a secret. For the rest of my life I promise that. I love you Bumper." She said wiping her tears away and walking to grab some of the dirt they had dug up. They were all right outside of the jungle taking turns saying something about Bumper. One by one they all took handfuls of dirt and threw it into the grave.

No one spoke after the death of Bumper. Beca stayed next to Fat Amy to comfort her. Until she was asleep she moved away to go to check on Chloe.

"Hey." Chloe said to Beca as she was walking to her. "Sit down." She said patting the sand. "How are you feeling?" Beca asked laying down next to Chloe. "I've been better. A lot better." She giggled. Beca smiled at her. "You know, that was brave. The way you jumped before everyone else and swimming over to me to show everyone it'd be okay." Beca said taking her hand. "It wasn't okay though. Flo didn't make it." "Hey. She jumped because she didn't have a choice. The place she was at, holding onto, she could've gotten stuck by all the things around her. Even though she jumped the wrong way, she still had a chance to make it. She didn't but if she didn't jump, she would've been dead for sure. It's not your fault." Beca said moving a little closer to Chloe.

"You trust me right?" Chloe was confused about the question. Beca knew she trusted her. Chloe knows she knows that. "Yeah. Of course. Wh?" She said suspiciously. "I'm going to help you up." Beca stood up taking Chloe's hand and gently picking her up. Beca walked her to the jungle. "Wait. Beca where are we going?" Chloe said stopping her before walking further. "I just want to show you something." Beca pulled Chloe with her into the jungle. "It's really upsetting to be walking alone, but with someone it's better and more beautiful." She said making sure she isn't walking to fast for Chloe. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Chloe said with a raspy voice. Beca noticed her voice and turned around.

Chloe had bruises all around her and cuts just like the ones Bumper had. "Chloe?" Beca said backing up.

" **It's your fault. You killed me. You should've went with me."**

Beca heard Bumper's voice. "It's not your fault. I should be dead." Beca heard Chloe. She looked down at her hands and saw a knife she was holding that was from Donald's suitcase. She looked up. "Give me the knife." Beca shook her head. "No." She felt Chloe's hand on hers taking the knife. "It was supposed to be me. The fall. I could've done something to avoid the inevitable." "Chloe? What are you talking about?" "Let me go Becs. I'll be fine." Chloe backed up. Beca watched her movements. She saw Chloe taking the knife and raising it in front of her chest. "Chloe. What are you doing? Put the knife down." Beca said walking slowly to her. "It's okay." Chloe brought the knife into her chest.

"Chlo!" Beca jumped up. Everyone was asleep. The fire they had made was still burning. The night was dark and quiet. Stars above. No other light but the fire. Beca looked around. "Chloe?" "Bec? What's wrong." She heard and turned around just looking to Chloe which she found on the ground with her eyes still closed. "Just a bad dream." Chloe opened her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No not really. Why are you up?" Beca looked down waiting for an answer. "You were talking in your sleep and you kept taking my hand and saying my name. That kinda woke me up." Beca could see her bright baby blue eyes. "Sorry." "It's okay Beca. You couldn't control it. Come on let's get some sleep. Lay back down." Beca did as told.

"Hey Chloe?" "Yeah Becs?" "Have you ever had a dream that felt real and it became real?" Chloe looked at her. Beca turned to face Chloe. "I don't recall anything like that. Beca, what was your dream about?" Beca stared at her. "Bec?" Chloe took her hand. "You felt like it was your fault Bumper died and that you killed yourself. I just have a feeling you're gonna die. What if it becomes real?" Beca started to feel tears form. "I'm sorry Bec. I didn't know. What I do know is that I am going to be fine." Chloe assured bringing Beca's hand to her chest to make Beca feel her heartbeat. "We will be fine." Chloe said once more. Chloe pulled Beca to her chest.

They were both still up. Beca couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. Chloe could but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay up to watch over Beca. She looked down to Beca who was still cuddled up to her. Beca looked up at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "Beca." Chloe caught the teardrops before they could fall off her face. "I promise. Everything will be fine." Chloe said taking the hair from Beca's face and putting it behind her hair. "I know. I'm still scared though." Beca admitted. "It's okay to be scared." Chloe leaned to her ear and whispered. "Do you want to go on a walk?" Chloe said with a smile. Beca looked up. "What about your back though?" Chloe gave her a I think we should go for a walk. Let's go. Help me up." Chloe demanded.

They were walking side by side. "Beca you can let go of me I can walk without any help." Chloe said trying to get out of Beca's grip. "Fine. When you fall don't blame me." Beca let go of her making sure that she didn't actually fall. "See I'm fine. What do you think will happen?" Beca looked at Chloe confused. "What do you mean?" Chloe stopped and turned to face Beca. "What do you think will happen when we are rescued?" Beca stared at her. "I don't know. So you are really confident we will get rescued?" Beca said turning around to walk again. "Yeah. You're not." "No I'm not." "Why? Beca what makes you believe we are not going to be rescued?" Chloe said walking to Beca. "I just don't believe it." "Beca. Stop walking for a minute." Beca stopped but didn't turn to face Chloe. "Why?" Beca still didn't move. She cleared her throat. "It's reality Chlo. Not some fantasy where everyone goes home and live their lives happily ever after. This reality, makes us need to survive just so we could find a way to make it home even though no one is coming. We are living at a point where we are most likely not going to make it." Chloe looked at her. "Beca. We need to survive. So we will. It's all about the way of survival. We will fight. We will live. We will get home. We just need hope." Chloe said in her normal happy cheery voice. "Now let's continue walking." She said taking Beca's hand and walking toward the group again.

Everyone is awake. "Guys why are you over there?!" Cynthia Rose yelled. "No reason! Just walking of the pain!" Chloe yelled smiling. "Do we have to tell them about everything that happened for the past night?" Beca said turning to look at Chloe. Chloe let go of her hand. "No we do not have too. I promise I won't tell." Chloe said crossing her heart. "Thanks." Beca pulled her in for a hug. "Oh!" Chloe grunted. "Did that hurt? Sorry I forgot about your back." Beca said about to let go. "No. Don't let go. Not yet." Chloe whispered. Beca smiled. Chloe held her tight. "Do you have hope?" She whispered. "What?" "I said, do you have hope?" Beca thought for a minute. "As long as you are here and alive, yes I do." Chloe held her tighter. "Good. Now let's go." She said loosening her grip.

"What were you both doing?" Jesse said. "Nothing just taking a walk and talking." Beca said looking at Chloe. "About?" Aubrey asked. "Nothing important. Just talking about simple things." Chloe lied. Beca looked at her with surprise. Chloe is a girl who keeps her word, but she just lied to her _best friend._ Everyone knows that she has never lied to Aubrey, until now of course.

Beca was shocked. She lost focus on everything but Chloe. "Bec?" The voice was fuzzy for Beca to focus. "Becs?" Still fuzzy. "Beca?" She finally snapped out of it. "Wh-what?" She cleared her throat. "Sorry what?" Everyone looked at her with concern. Everyone but Stacie. "Are you okay?" Benji asked. "Yeah. Why?" Beca saw that she was the one he was talking to.

Stacie cleared her throat loudly. "Bec? Can I talk to you?" Beca walked to Stacie. Everybody watched them walk to the end of the jungle. No one could hear them or figure out what they were saying.

"What was that?" Stacie asked crossing her arms. "What was what?" Beca tried to act stupid. "You were just sitting there like you just saw Chloe do something sexy or something. Wait! You like her don't you?" Stacie said with a smile. Beca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I do not. What makes you think that?" Stacie squealed. "You do!" Everyone turned and looked at Stacie and Beca.

"Dude be quiet." Beca tried to stop her from yelling. It didn't help. "Hey Guys! Guess what! Beca li-" Beca put her hand over Stacie's mouth. Everybody stared at the two. That didn't stop her either. Stacie was to tall for Beca to keep her hand over her mouth. "Beca likes-" Before Stacie could say anything more she got punched in the stomach. "Beca." She said bringing her hand to her stomach. Beca walked away. "I told you no!" "You are not a very good liar Bec!" She yelled in pain. "I don't care! They still don't know what we were talking about!" Beca said walking into the jungle. "Beca wait! You shouldn't go alone!" Jesse said running next to Beca.

 _ **Beca's PoV**_

"Bec, what was that about? Why did you punch Stacie?" Jesse said trying to keep up with Beca. Beca didn't answer. "Bec?!" He walked faster. No, he ran. He ran in front of her to keep her from going further into the jungle. "Why did you punch Stace?" Beca stopped. "Fine. She knows who I like and I don't want anyone else to know. I didn't tell her she found out." Jesse looked straight at her. "Who do you like?" Beca scoffed. "Me?!" Jesse yelled. "No! Not you! God. We are just friends remember we broke up. Now we are best friends. You? No." Jesse let out a giggle.

"Benji?" "No." "Donald?" "No." "Well I said everyone! Who do you like?" Beca laughed. "You guys are dumbasses." Jesse stopped to look at her with confusion. "Wait. Are you attracted to a girl right now?" Beca stopped and turned around. "Yeah, I am. Is that a problem?" "No. Can I still guess? I mean I think I know who it is now but, can I still guess?" Beca thought about it. "No, only one guess and that's it no more. I will not te-" "Chloe." Jesse interrupted. "Damn Jesse."

 _ **Stacie's PoV**_

"Are you alright Stace?" Donald said bringing her to the water and sitting her down right before it could fully touch her. "Yeah. I'm fine. She is strong and fast for a small one though." She let out a chuckle.

"Why did she punch you?" Stacie looked up and saw Chloe slowly sitting on the ground next to her. "She had reasons. I should've respected those reasons. I'm not allowed to tell anyone those reasons. Especially you Chlo." Chloe turned and looked into her eyes. "Especially me? Why?" Stacie thought back to the things Beca was basically telling her. She basically told her to not tell anyone, but she never said anything about saying what they were talking about. "It was about you, that's why I can't tell you." "Now you have to tell me." Chloe playfully hit Stacie in the shoulder. "She's feels safe but feels more nervous. When things are down they go up. It's small but big. It makes people do crazy things for another. For this it begins with you." Stacie said. "What?" Chloe said tilting her head a little bit. "I don't know. It's a terrible riddle, but I bet you will figure it out."

Chloe thought about the riddle for a few minutes realizing what she was hinting. Everybody sat around saying nothing. "Oh my god!" Chloe tried not jumping in the air. Stacie smiled. "You know now?" Chloe nodded smiling. "You are not weirded out?" Chloe shook her head. "You are happy about it?" Chloe leaned in to answer why she was happy. "I feel the same way about her." "Oh shit! We have to get you and Bec to-" Chloe was the one to stop her this time. "Don't make me punch you like Beca did. "God Chlo, take it easy I think she took a big hard punch already." Donald said.

"Stace is that blood on your neck?" Aubrey said standing up and walking to look at her neck. "What?" Aubrey touched the cut. "Ow!" "This is fresh. I think. It wasn't there yesterday." Aubrey turned and looked at Chloe. "Help me. I'll look at it." Aubrey went around Stacie and helped Chloe get up.

"Yeah, it's a fresh cut. From what I can tell it might've happened while you were sleeping because the cuts a little deep. Whatever happened the cut is in a good spot so you will be okay. We should clean it let's get to the water." Chloe said getting help, again, from Aubrey to stand up. Stacie followed Chloe to the water.

"Why can't we just use one of the water bottles?" Stacie asked almost all the way in the water. "Stop here this is good. We should only use that water to drink or if this water doesn't help a cut and gets it infected. For now we just use this water." Chloe said taking her old shirt she had brought with her and pushing in the water to soak it up. She picked it up to Stacie's neck and cleaned it out.

"Okay come on this should be good." She said walking back to shore with Stacie by her side. "You have no idea how much we are all happy that you didn't fail medic." Stacie said smiling. "Yeah. Me too. So did you just find out that Beca likes me or did you always know?" "Chloe. I think I always knew. I didn't ever really ask her until today." Chloe stopped. "Why didn't you ask her before today?" "Because I wasn't exactly sure about it." Stacie said. Chloe nodded. "I'm guessing she doesn't want anyone to know?" Chloe said sarcastically. Stacie barked a laugh. "Let's just go. We should go find Beca and Jesse." Chloe agreed with a smile.

 _ **Beca's PoV**_

"How did you get it right?" Beca said looking around to figure out which way they came from. "I honestly don't know. I notice how close you both are and well, I kinda figured." Jesse watched Beca looking around frantically. "What are you doing?" "Do you know which way we came Jesse? I can't remember. I was talking to much because you wouldn't leave me alone. We are lost." Beca said in a panic. "Bec. Calm down we will be fine." Jesse said pulling her in for a hug.

 _ **Reunited**_

"Guys. We found you." Emily said next to Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Chloe, and Benji. "Oh thank god!" Beca said in relief. Jesse was sitting on the ground along with Beca. Beca jumped up. "I thought me and Jesse were dead because we were lost. Wait where's Aubrey, Fat Amy and Donald?" "Oh don't worry about them they stayed back at the beach to make sure everything stays the way it is and in case there's a rescue." Cynthia Rose said looking at the granola bars she had. "Oh. These are for you guys. We had some a minute ago when we were looking for you. Beca took them and handed one to Jesse and started to eat hers. "Thanks."

"These taste weird. Maybe the water. I don't know." Jesse said looking at everyone. "Guys are you okay? Beca they don't look so well none of them do." Beca shook her head. "No they don't."

Everyone except Beca and Jesse fell to the ground. Beca and Jesse ran to each of them. "Guys! Wake up!" Beca said shaking Stacie. "I don't know what's wrong. Do you th-" Jesse didn't finish as he fell to the ground as well. "Je-" Beca next. Everything went black for each and everyone of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Beca?" Beca could hear someone. She could feel someone shaking her. "Bec." It was Chloe. "What happened?" Beca said sitting up. "I don't know. I remember we all found you and Jesse and we gave you the granola bars and everything went black." Chloe stood up. "Where's Cynthia Rose and Benji?" Jesse asked looking around. "AUBREY!" Everybody heard a scream. "Who was that?" Stacie said jumping up. "I don't know. It sounded like Amy. Wait. Did she say Aubrey?" Chloe asked standing up. "Yeah." Jesse said walking toward the scream. "Oh my god!" Chloe started running through the jungle. "Chloe!" Emily yelled running after her.

Everybody was running at full speed behind Chloe. Chloe was running as fast as she could go because of the yell she heard for her friend. Chloe was prepared for the worst.

They were all at the beach now. "Fat Amy! What's wrong? Why'd you call Aubrey's name?" Chloe stopped right in front of her. "Chlo. I'm sorry. I don't know. I was talking to her and Donald then everything went black. I woke up and she was gone, but Donald is still out. What's going on?" Amy explained.

"Red!" Chloe didn't have to turn around to know it was Beca calling her. Beca is the only one who would usually call her that.

"Aubrey's gone. We have to go find her." Chloe said running again into the jungle. "Chloe! Wait!" Beca yelled running up to her. "Calm down we will find her. You said we need hope right? Well I have hope we will find her." Chloe smiled at Beca.

Chloe's smile faded after she saw a blue bracelet on the ground with blood on it. "Is that?" Beca said with wide eyes. "Aubrey's." Chloe said picking it up from the ground. Beca spotted something else. "Hey. Look." She walked to a broken tree branch that held a piece of fabric. "That's a piece of Aubrey's pants that Donald gave her to wear." Beca said. "How do you know it's hers?" "Chloe. Who else could be that skinny." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Good point. There's blood all over that too. This is bad." Chloe held back the tears that were fighting to be released. "Hey it's okay, we will find her. Let's get back to the beach. It's getting dark. She is out there. Alive. She would want you to stay with the group. Let's go." "Bec! We can't leave her." "Chloe. I promise tomorrow we will go find the girls." Chloe nodded her head. "Fine."

 _ **Aubrey's PoV**_

"Hello?! Anybody there?!" Aubrey screamed with tears rolling down her face onto the ground. She had a cut on her leg. Along with one above her eye. "Help!" She cried out again.

"Shut up. God you are annoying." A man appeared out of the corner. He had a mask over his face to hide his identity.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I said shut up. Also, are you that stupid? I'm wearing something over my face to hide who I am." He said. "You could call me something though. What is a good psychotic name. Hold on lemme think. Maniac? Psycho? Menace? Maybe I'll just be simple with it. I'll go with... you know what I'll let you pick." He said swinging a knife around in his hand. "What about Bitch?" Aubrey spat. "Oh girl, you know that is way to small. I will go with Psycho. Now, what should we do first." He took the knife and cut Aubrey on her stomach. "O-oh god." She cried. He went deeper. "AHHHHH!" Her voice echoed throughout the forest.

 _ **Beach**_

"Beca? Are you awake?" Chloe whispered. Beca turned around. "Yeah. It's okay. We will find her." Chloe smiled. "I know but, that's not why I asked if you were awake. I know why you punched Stace." Beca's eyes widened. "What? What did she tell you?" Chloe laughed at her hesitation. "She didn't come right out and say it. She gave me a terrible riddle. It was confusing but, I figured it out." "So you were right?" Chloe nodded. Beca moved uncomfortably. "It's okay Bec." "No it's really not. She wasn't supposed to tell anybody. Especially not y-" "Beca. Look at me." Beca looked up into Chloe's bright eyes. They sparkled from the fire they have made a few hours ago.

"It's okay if you like me. I'm completely fine with it. I have one question though. Actually two now that I think of it. How long? Who else knows?" Beca stared at her. "I honestly don't know how long. Just Jesse. He kept asking me in the woods why I punched Stacie, I said it was because she found out who it was I liked. He kept guessing. He said all the boys name but he never said the girls. Then he realized the names he didn't say and asked if he can keep guessing. I told him only one more guess, I was in the middle of saying that it was only going to be one guess, but before I could finish he said your name." She explained looking at the fire.

"Oh okay. I'm going to get some sleep we'll talk about this tomorrow." Beca nodded. "Yeah." Before Chloe closed her eyes, she took Beca's hand in hers. "Goodnight Becs." "Goodnight Red."

"Okay! Wake up everyone! We have people to find! Come on! Get up!" "God Chlo. Stop you're hurting my head." Jesse complained waking up. "Yeah calm down. We are getting up." Donald said. Everybody was standing up stretching. Most of them were half-asleep. Beca was a little more awake along with Emily and Stacie. "Okay could we eat first?" Fat Amy said walking to Chloe. "No." Chloe said. "We need to find them." "Chloe. Calm down. We will. Let's eat first." Beca said walking to get some more granola bars and handed them out. "Now we may go. First we need groups. Two groups will have two people, one group will have three. Me, Stacie, and Chloe. Donald and Jesse. Fat Amy and Emily. Which group wants to stay on the beach?" Beca said crossing her arms. "We will." Donald said. Jesse looked at him confused but shrugged it off. "Okay everybody good luck and be careful. Take a knife Em. Chloe you should take some more aspirin too." Beca said grabbing a knife the last knife. "Good luck guys be careful!" Donald called out. "That's from me too!" Jesse called out after.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, well. I see you are hurt. Oh wait, I'm the one who did this. I'm actually surprised though. You are stronger than I suspected. I'm very shocked by the fact you haven't passed out yet. Girls are strong." Psycho said. "Fuck off!" Aubrey yelled as he moved the knife around her gently. "Excuse me? I think I'm good." He laughed sarcastically and slashed Aubrey's arm. "Stop. Please. Let me go-o-o." She sobbed. "What did I do?" The guy bent down. "What did you do? What did you do?!" The guy said cutting her once again but slower. "Stop!"

"Beca. Did you hear that?" Chloe asked. "Yeah. Which way did it come from though?" Beca asked looking to the girls behind her. Stacie shrugged. "Come on let's go this way."

There was a groan in the bush next to them. "What was that?!" Stacie said jumping away and from the bush, and pointing at it, which was next to her. "Move back behind me." Beca said stepping in front of Stacie. She pulled the knife out in front of her and looked over the bush. "Benji! Oh my god!" Beca said kneeling next to him. "What happened?" He said sitting up. "My arm really hurts." Chloe sat next to him to look at his arm. "We don't know what happened. I think you're arm is sprained. You should be fine though." She said picking him up off the ground. "Come on we have to keep moving. Bree and Cynthia are still missing. Can you walk?" Stacie asked. "Yeah I think so." "Okay let's go then." Beca said leading the way.

"My friends are looking for me. You will regret doing this." Aubrey said still sobbing. "Girl. I found this place. It is long aways from the beach. Do you know why you can't tell who I really am? I have a voice manipulator. It's cool. I found it on this very island." He said walking away from her. "I'll be right back. I have a couple more things I wanna try. You won't like it." He said with a horrifying laugh.

"Chlo, we should head back. It's getting dark. We will come back tomorrow." Benji said limping on one foot. "And my whole body aches. Could we please turn around and go back?" He complained more. "Ugh! Fine. Only for a little bit then we are coming back." Chloe said angrily walking back to where they came from.

"Chloe slow down." Stacie said trying to keep up with her. "Yeah. Chloe we are going to come back out here in a little bit. Fat Amy and Emily are still looking." Benji tried cheering her up. Chloe didn't listen. "Chlo, I promise we will come back here in a few hours. No matter how dark it is." Chloe still didn't stop. Until she heard a certain someone say a certain name.

"Red!" Beca yelled. Chloe knew Beca was angry. Not as angry as her, but still very angry. "Calm down. I came out here looking for my ex-enemy. You should be happy that we are out here right now. We still should be figuring things out, but we are looking for our friends. You are not the only one who is scared to loose her! We're all worried just as much as you are. We are not giving up! You are the one who said we just need hope! You are not giving up on her by taking a break! It's just one or two hours of a break! It's not like we are never going to look for her again! All we need is to have hope and not give up! Benji isn't giving up!" Beca putting softness into her words, "He is hurt and he wants to rest. And you and I both know he needs it too. So calm down and take it easy."

Everyone looked at Beca in shock. They all have seen her angry, but never this angry. No one moved or said anything. After almost a minute of staring, Chloe started walking to her. Beca didn't take her eyes off her. Stacie and Benji still didn't move or say anything. They kept staring at Beca.

Chloe stopped in front of her. "I'm sor-" Beca was cut off by Chloe, whose lips were now connecting with Beca's. Chloe pulled away. "What just happened?" Beca said looking to Chloe's eyes. They were still inches away from each other. They could feel each other breathing. "Uh... guys? We are still here." Benji said awkwardly. "Yeah. I did not see this coming." Stacie admitted. They finally spoke. "Neither was I." Beca said. "I-I don't even know why I just did that." Chloe said smiling as she backed away from Beca and turned around.

Beca was smiling as they walked slowly back to the beach. Chloe finally calmed down. Everything was quiet.

It was quiet and calm, until they heard someone say something. "Bec? Stace? Chlo? Benji? Help me." They all turned around and saw Cynthia Rose leaning against a tree only to fall to the ground. Everybody saw how hurt she was and ran to her.

"Cynthia breathe, you are going to be fine." Beca said. Cynthia Rose was struggling to breathe, so Beca's words didn't really do anything. There was multiple cuts and a lot of broken bones. She had one very deep cut in her chest. "It hurts." She winced in pain and coughed. "Oh shit. This is bad." Chloe said trying to figure out what to do. "Please stop it." She cried out. "We are trying to figure out what to do Cynthia." Benji said trying to calm her down. "Please. Stop. It. End it. It's okay. I'm not going to get out of this. You need to stop this." She said coughing up more blood. "No. No you are not going to do this." Beca started to cry. "Please. Give me the knife, I'll do it myself." She looked at Beca trying to take the knife. "No." Beca cried harder. "Beca. She's suffering. Let her do it." Stacie said falling to the ground crying. "We can't help her." "I'll be okay guys. I'm going to miss you awesome straight, people and your white shit." She laughed. "We are going to miss you too." They all said at once with small chuckles and laughs.

They all walked away to let Cynthia do her thing. After a few minutes they went to get her to bring her to the beach to bury her next to Bumper's grave.

That night everyone sat by the campfire. "To the girl who wasn't afraid to say she was gay. She is the most courageous women I know. I'm going to miss her." Emily said. "This night goes to Cynthia Rose. We will miss you Miss. Courageous." Fat Amy said. "To Miss Courageous." Everyone said getting comfortable laying down.

It was only five minutes and everyone was still up when they all heard a snap. "What was that?" Jesse said. Another snap. It was louder, and closer.

It was Aubrey. "Chloe? Beca? Help. Me." She said in a raspy voice before falling to the ground.

"Bree!" Chloe yelled running to her picking her up from the ground to drag her to the fire with everyone helping.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, set her here." Donald pointed to a spot where he had put his old but now dry clothes he wore during the incident with the boat.

"Oh my god. Aubrey." Chloe said sobbing. "Chloe calm down." Beca said looking over Aubrey's body. "Okay there are a lot of cuts. Aubrey can you hear me?" Aubrey said yes softly. "Okay which one hurts the most?" "My stomach." She cried. Blood was still slowly flowing out of the cut. "Chloe you are up. You need to help me with this. I need a wet cloth or something. Go get one of the shirts we switched out of and go soak water into it." Chloe sat there. "Chloe! RED!" Chloe snapped out of her shocked state.

Chloe doesn't know why, but whenever Beca calls her 'Red' it seems to catch her attention easily. It just always did.

Chloe jumped up and ran to the suitcase with everything in it and found one of her shirts. She took the tank top she wore under her other shirt. She ran to the water as fast as she could.

"Okay I got it!" She gave Beca the shirt. "Now what?" She asked. "We need to hold her down. Aubrey this is going to hurt." Beca explained. She leaned to Chloe. "Distract her as best you can." She whispered. Chloe nodded. "Jesse, Fat Amy and Stacie hold her down." Beca said lifting Aubrey's shirt. "Oh this will hurt more than I thought." She said quietly to herself realizing how deep the cut is.

Chloe was already whispering things to Aubrey. "Okay hold her." Beca said getting ready to clean it.

She put the shirt on her stomach not touching the cut but cleaning around the red area that is very sensitive due to it being the outline of the cut.

Aubrey screamed. Each time Beca would move the wet shirt she would scream louder. "Sorry Bree. I have too. We don't have the proper things to keep you from getting an infection. Especially for how deep this cut is." Beca said trying to stay calm. "Okay done." She finally said. "Oh shit. God that really hurts." Aubrey said struggling to breathe. "Now we just need to stop the bleeding. I need something longer and tighter to put pressure on i-." Beca looked around. Everyone kept looking.

Beca saw movement in the water. "Is that another suitcase?" She jumped up running to the water. She grabbed and seeing it is like the size of her. "My God. Can someone help me?!" She yelled. Benji and Emily came to help. "This thing is big." Benji said. "I don't remember anybody bringing a suitcase this big on the yacht." Emily said walking onto the sand. "Whose suitcase is this?" Beca called out. No one said anything.

Beca opened it only to see so many helpful things. "Guys. Today is our lucky day. Sorta." She said bringing everything. A big first aid kit. Water and energy drinks, clothing, food, and even a few sleeping bags along with a big tent carrier. "No wonder this thing is so big and heavy." She said. She took the first aid kit and ran over to Aubrey. She went through it and saw just what she needed.

"Good we got three big rolls of gauze. We might end up using this whole roll. Aubrey I need you to sit up for a minute. Can you do that?" "I don't think so. I'm gonna need help." "I'll help." Donald said pulling her up softly. "Chloe pull her shirt up." Chloe did as told.

Beca had wrapped the roll of gauze tightly around Aubrey's stomach. "Okay take some of these pain killers. Now you just need to rest. Don't think about moving around." Beca said standing up. "Yeah the more you move, the more the cut will stretch. We definitely don't need that. If you need anything we are all here for you." Chloe said walking to Beca. "Let's get you cleaned up." She said grabbing Beca's hand and walking to the water.

"Why did you kiss me?" Beca asked. Chloe paused for a minute. "I... uh... I-I don't k-know. I just got caught up in the moment." "Oh. So you don't really like me like that. You were just emotional?" "Beca. I didn't say that." Beca turned around to look at her. "Then why did you do it? Do you actually like me?" She said looking into Chloe's eyes. "Bec." Chloe didn't exactly know what to say. So she didn't say anything more. "I'll be back with the group." Beca said turning around.

Before she could actually take a step, Chloe took her wrist and turned her towards her. She hooked a finger under Beca's chin and softly leaned in to kiss her. Beca swiped her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip looking to explore her mouth. Chloe opened her mouth wanting to do the same thing.

"Hey love birds! You gonna get it on?!" Jesse yelled with a giggle. "Yeah! Don't take to long!" Stacie yelled along with a giggle too.

"Does that answer your question?" Chloe asked. "Yeah. It does. We should probably get going. Get some sleep." Beca said smiling and intertwining their hands together. "Sounds like a good idea. First we should take care of Aubrey." "Oh yeah. That first." Beca replied.

Everybody smiled and stared at Beca and Chloe as they walked up to the group."Oh stop. It's not a big deal." Chloe said still smiling. "Yeah. I agree." Beca said looking at Chloe with a big smile. "You're right it's not a big deal." Benji said. "Thank you." Beca replied. "It's a great deal!" Emily squealed. Everybody laughed and agreed with her. "Okay it is. We need to take care of Aubrey still." Chloe said.

The girls were helping Aubrey get cleaned up. She winced in pain every time Beca and Chloe touch a certain spot. "Okay, all good." Beca said looking at Aubrey. Aubrey looked at Chloe. "Chlo, you alright you look a little pale." She said. Chloe looked at her weak. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Beca looked at her. "I'm fine." She said again. Her nose started to bleed and her eyes started to close. "Chlo? Chloe!" Beca screamed. "Fat Amy come here and help me." "What's happening to her?" Fat Amy said laying her down. "I don't know. Thank you. Everybody give her some space. I need to figure this out. Get Aubrey out of here." Beca said worried.

Everyone was by the edge of the jungle, while Beca and Chloe were near the water. "I got you Chlo. It's okay." Beca looked at her cleaning the blood on her face off. The bleeding had stopped three minutes ago. "I don't know if you can hear me but, I have no idea what this is." She said looking around Chloe's body. Realizing her back was still messed up. "Wait. Your back." She said turning her to her side. She pulled Chloe's shirt up carefully and slowly. "Shit." She said grabbing the first aid kit.

Everybody was still watching. Beca was struggling to figure out what she need to help Chloe. She was getting mad. She looked and looked. She took bandages from the kit and set them next to her along with gauze and alcohol. "Ok. Let's see what I can do."

She poured some of the alcohol on her hands before doing the same for Chloe's back. Chloe was beginning to wake up. "Fuck." Beca said.

"Oh my God. What the fuck. It hurts so bad." Chloe said wincing in pain. "Chlo, I need you to stay still." Beca said trying to stay focused. "I don't know. I'll try. It just hurts so much. What happened? What's wrong with my back? Is it infected?" Chloe bursted with questions. "Your nose started to bleed and you were struggling to breath than you passed out and fell onto your stomach. No, it's not infected it just seems more bruised and cut for some reason. This time it's different though." "How's it different?" She said trying not to move with the pain going through her whole body. "They look like someone cut you all over. I think the nose bleed was caused by how long it was left untreated. Maybe just a reaction. Also, I think you were struggling to breathe because your brain might've been having a panic attack." Beca explained cleaning a small cut. "So there _**is**_ a murderer on the island?" Chloe asked. "Yeah. From what I've seen." Chloe let out a little quiet laugh still trying not to move. "This fucking island sucks." She said. "Yeah I know." Beca said sarcastically. "Okay this is going to hurt. Do you want Aubrey here?" Chloe looked at her thinking. "It's probably not a good idea. She needs to rest." "Are you sure?" Chloe nodded her head. "Okay, here we go." Beca said grabbing more alcohol and the shirt that is wet from when she went back to the water and cleaned it out. "Remember don't move." She said beginning to pour some more alcohol.

Chloe screamed loudly. Everybody at the edge of the jungle winced as if they were the ones in pain.

Aubrey was sitting next to Stacie. "Stace. What's wrong?" She asked looking to her noticing she had watery eyes. "It's nothing." "Stacie, what's wrong?" Stacie looked at her. "What if we are stuck here forever and that person or thing kills us? I don't wanna die." She whispered only to start crying. "Hey. You are not going to die. Not on my watch. You got that. I'm not going to let you die. I promise." Aubrey said taking her hand. Stacie looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Thank you."

"Chloe. I'm sorry." Beca said. She realized that the alcohol was only making it worse. "What the fuck?" "What? What's wrong? Please say you don't need to put more alcohol on." Beca looked at her with worry. "It's not that. It's okay. Calm down." Beca knew it wasn't okay. She started panicking. She didn't know what to do. She looked around trying to think of an idea. She then looked at the water. "Can you stand up?" Chloe nodded her head. "Okay. Hold on. I need some help. Pick someone to help. It can't be Bree. She needs to take it easy, you will too." Chloe looked at Beca in pain trying not to fall back down. "Emily or Stacie." She said. "How about both? That might be better." Beca said turning to look at the two girls sitting with the group. "Yeah sure." Chloe said.

"Stacie! Emily! Come here! I need your help!" The two girls ran over to Beca looking at her with confusion and worry. "What's wrong?" Emily said. "I need to get her in the water." Beca looked at Chloe. "What? Wait did you just say we needed to go in the water? Why?!" Chloe started to freak out. "Chlo, calm down the alcohol is only making it worse. We need to get it off your back. Let's go."

They were in the water. Chloe had tears running down her face. Stacie and Emily whispered things in her ear to try to calm her down. Meanwhile, Beca was taking the shirt that she bought with her and wiping the alcohol off her. She would look at the group to see that they were all looking straight at them. She noticed Aubrey was crying. She knew why.

 _ **Aubrey and Chloe's friendship:**_

Aubrey loved having her best friend around her. She always felt needed and she always felt safe. She trusted the redhead. They'd talk about things that no one knew about things. She appreciated that she had a best friend. They've known each other since college began for both of them. They've known each other for how long and they still love each other. As best friends of course. Aubrey considered Chloe as the sister she never had. Now to Chloe.

Chloe have always been happy around the blonde. She trusted her. She trusts Beca to but she has known Aubrey longer. Aubrey was always there for her. She has always been there for Aubrey as well. For example, when Aubrey threw up at Finals for her first year of Barden. She actually used to have feelings for her, but she eventually got over her about three months before she met Beca. She still loved her as a best friend, just like Aubrey. She looks up to Aubrey. She loves how she isn't afraid to get what she wants. She always saw the good side of Aubrey while everyone else saw the bad.

 _ **To everyone on the island:**_

"Chloe. We need you to calm down. I'll be right back okay. Stacie. Emily. Stay here and keep her in the water." Beca said walking away.

She went back to the first aid kit and grabbed some soap she found in a plastic bag inside the big suitcase. She looked at the group and walked over to say something for a minute.

Before she could open her mouth she was bombarded with questions. "Is she alright?" "Why did she need to go into the water?" "How's her back?" "How bad is it?" There were more questions, but Beca stopped them. She realized the only person who didn't say anything was Aubrey. "Bree." Beca said. Aubrey didn't move. "Bree. Look at me." Beca demanded. Aubrey took a minute but she finally looked up at Beca. "Her back is getting worse. I am trying my best but I don't exactly know what to do. I need you all to be calm. The alcohol only made it worse. That's why she is in the water. Aubrey it's okay. She will be okay. I promise." "BECA!" Stacie yelled. Beca turned around fast enough to crack her back. "What?!" "You need to get over here now!" Emily responded. Beca ran back to the water.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Beca said looking at Chloe. "She couldn't breathe. She was hyperventilating. Her face seemed a little blue. She is doing better now though. What's wrong with her?" Stacie explained still keeping Chloe up. "Chloe look at me. I need you to look at me." Beca said using her finger to pick Chloe's head up. She looked into her eyes. Chloe's eyes were dilated. "Okay. Chloe how are you feeling?" Beca asked. Chloe looked at her. She let out a little scoff with a smile. "That is like the stupidest question right now." Beca looked at her noticing how red her face was. It was almost as red as her hair. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you feel?" "Twenty." She spat out, instantly. "Okay. Okay. I need you to keep your eyes on me. Keep looking at me." Beca said looking straight into her eyes secretly handing Emily the shirt with the soap.

Emily took the soap and shirt and looked at Stacie and Beca and nodded. "Hey. Do you remember a certain day you told me a certain song you enjoyed?" Beca said with a smile. Chloe let out a gentle laugh. "Yeah." "Do you want me to sing it to you? Don't answer that because I'm going to anyway." "Beca. You know why I like that song." Chloe said trying not to smile. "Exactly." Chloe laughed. Beca looked at Emily. "I'm ready when you are." Emily mouthed. Beca nodded to Stacie.

 _ **You shout it out**_

 _ **But I can't hear a word you say**_

 _ **I'm talking loud not saying much**_

 _ **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

 _ **You shoot me down, but I get up**_

Chloe started smiling. It soon faded as Emily put soap onto her back. She winced in pain and tears filled her eyes once again. She dropped her head down, but Beca picked her head up again.

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

 _ **Fire away. Fire away.**_

 _ **Ricochet. You take your aim.**_

 _ **Fire away. Fire away.**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall.**_

 _ **I am titanium.**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall.**_

 _ **I am titanium.**_

 _ **I am titanium.**_

 _ **I am titanium.**_

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here. Okay?" Beca stopped singing. Chloe nodded her head. "Keep singing?" Chloe asked with pain filling her voice. "Of course." Beca continued.

 _ **Cut me down**_

 _ **But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

 _ **Ghost town and haunted love**_

 _ **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

 _ **I'm talking loud not saying much**_

Beca put her hand into Chloe's. "Em, that should be good. Thank you guys. I'll take it from here." "No problem Becs. Chloe you are a strong girl. You are doing good. Keep up with your strength." Stacie said giving a little kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I could say the same. You are doing very good. We've been through a lot. Especially you and Bree. You guys are strong and beautiful. Keep it up. Keep everything good and stay strong." Emily said turning back around. "Thanks guys. I love ya." Chloe said still not moving but still looking into Beca's stormy blue eyes.

"That's your jam. Your lady jam. So I figured, why not." Beca said laughing. Chloe followed. "You are an amazing singer. I'm so glad I met you." Chloe said smiling. "Well, you said that a thousand times. Both of those things. I'd say the same about you but, we both know that I don't have to." Beca said with a flirty wink. Chloe giggled. "Wow. I am honestly surprised that you have already laughed and giggled after the pain you just went through." Beca said looking into those baby blue eyes. She wanted to kiss her so bad but wasn't sure if it was the right time. That was until Chloe made a move.

The kiss was small, but it lasted about a minute. Beca then pulled back a little bit, but just close enough to where she could feel Chloe breathing. "You know the last time we kissed was also here in the water." She smiled. Chloe scoffed, but in a good way. "You are a great kisser Becs." Beca could feel the blush she had. "You too." She responded back. There was a moment of silence. Beca had something on the tip of her tongue. Chloe as well.

Beca finally decided to say it. "I-I love you." She said quietly but just loud enough for Chloe to hear. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. Beca started to feel a panic. "I love you too." Chloe finally said back. Beca's panic faded away instantly. They both smiled. "We should get back so you could rest." Beca said pulling Chloe's hand with her. "What if I don't want too?" Chloe said with a small whine. "Chloe. You need to." Beca said with a little giggle. "Come on."

They walked up to Aubrey. "Chloe. How do you feel?" Aubrey came in for a hug, until she noticed that Chloe's back was still injured. "No, it's fine. Come here." Chloe said before Aubrey could sit back down. She walked to her once again pulling her gently trying not to hug her too tight. "I'm so happy you are okay." Aubrey said with a sigh of relief. "I could say the same for you. I mean, you do look like you should be dead right now. No offense." Chloe said looking at Aubrey trying not to smile. "Okay. I'm not offended, but I am sad about everything we are going through right now." She said looking at the ground. "Yeah. We all are. You both don't deserve this." Donald said. "How about we get some sleep. Aubrey and Chloe need it a lot, but _**all**_ of us should get sleep." Stacie said smiling at Aubrey.

 _A/N: Sorry everybody. Late update. I will try to keep up with all my stories. Thanks for reading this chapter. Review. Leave some suggestions for next chapter. Thanks. Till next time ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Almost everyone was asleep. There were only two people awake. Aubrey and Stacie. "Bree?" Stacie said looking straight ahead.

Aubrey looked at her from where she was sitting. She was sitting next to Stacie. "Yeah?" Aubrey started to stare. "What happened?" Stacie said still looking straight. "What?" Stacie turned her head. "When you were in the jungle. What happened?" Aubrey looked to the ground.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk." Stacie said with a weak smile. Aubrey didn't respond. "Let's get some sleep. We'll talk about it when you want to." Stacie said turning to lay on her side.

"I was tortured." Aubrey blurted out. Stacie sat back up. She didn't say anything. She waited for Aubrey to speak again.

"I was just sitting there and I woke up only to be tied up around a tree. There was this person. They sounded like a guy. The thing about that is that he wore a voice manipulator. So we really can't tell if it's a male or female. He gave himself a name." Aubrey said looking at Stacie. "A name? What is it?" Stace said with worry. "Psycho. He named himself Psycho. He talked to me. He had a knife. He'd ask me questions. I asked him one too. I asked 'what did I do?' He got mad and cut me. As you could see I'm covered in them. He sometimes wouldn't go deep, but then once the cut was bigger he'd go deeper. Does that make sense?" She stared at Stacie who had tears on her face. Stacie nodded. Aubrey continued.

"I didn't know where I was when I woke up. I screamed but there was no one around. At least that's what I thought. After a few screams, Psycho came out of a dark corner. Kind of cliche. I thought that he was there to help, that was until I saw the mask. I couldn't really tell what he was wearing. I thought I was going to die. Everytime he would walk towards me, I would ask myself the same question over and over again." "What is the question?" Stacie asked taking Aubrey's hand. "Is this it? I asked that question at least maybe thirty maybe forty times. I tried to move away. It only made things worse." Aubrey paused. Stacie waited for more. "Well, if it got worse, how did you escape?" Stacie moved closer to Aubrey. "I only remember getting out of the ropes and running. I don't remember which way I came from." Aubrey said starting to cry. Stacie pulled her into a gentle hug. "You are safe now. You are here with me now. You are fine. We will all keep you safe. I will keep you safe. I swear. I promise."

* * *

 _ **Morning:**_

Few people were up and the rest asleep. Beca, Emily, Jesse, and Fat Amy were up and about.

"Should we wake them up?" Emily asked walking to Beca. "No. I think they should sleep for a little longer. You guys should too. I just need to gather things together and stuff like that. You guys should go rest longer." Beca said walking to the big suitcase.

"I will stay up and help." Fat Amy said helping her. "I will too." Emily followed along with Jesse. "You guys really don't have to." Beca said bending down to grab an empty water bottle.

"We want too. Wait are you going in the jungle?" Jesse said turning around as Beca started walking into the leafy area. "I'll go with her." Emily said grabbing one of the knives. Jesse nodded. "Be careful!" Fat Amy called out. Emily smiled following Beca.

* * *

"Beca? What are we looking for?" Emily asked trying to keep up. "We need to find somewhere close to a river or something. I don't think it's safe on the beach." Beca said looking at her surroundings.

"What? Why?" Emily asked. Beca stopped and turned towards Emily. "We need to be safer and have more access to things. Maybe we can find a little house or maybe we can make one." "Beca? What are you talking about?"

"Em. Just help me find anything useful. Can you do that?" Emily didn't say anything. She just nodded and began looking.

They have been looking around for roughly thirty minutes. "Beca come here." Beca walked to Emily. There were three deers.

"Give me the knife." Emily did as told. Beca moved forward. "Wait are you going to kill it?" Beca looked to Emily. "We need to eat something. I really don't want to. You know that right?" Emily stared at her. She tried to hold back tears. "I know."

"Okay. Turn around. Let's hope this knife does good." Beca said walking closer. Two more steps. The deer didn't seem to hear her. She was literally two feet away. No movement from the deer. Beca jumped and stabbed the deer in front of her. A loud squeal. Emily jumped knowing that Beca had injured the poor thing.

"Okay you can turn around now." Beca said getting of the suffering deer. She stabbed it a few more times. The blood was pouring out until the deer eventually bled out.

"There's our dinner and lunch." Beca said staring at her hands that were covered in blood. Emily walked to her.

"It's okay. We needed to do that. You said it yourself." Emily put her hands on Beca's shoulder. Beca looked up in front of her.

"Hey. What's that?" She said walking away from Emily and the deer. "Beca?" Emily said not bothering to move. "Stay here." Beca said giving her the knife.

* * *

"Beca!" It's been ten minutes and Emily was starting to worry. "Bec!" She yelled again. She saw someone running to her. She held out the knife in front of her. Before she knew it she was no longer holding the knife.

"Hey. It's me. You are not going to believe what I just found." "Beca? What are you talking ab-" Before Emily could finish she was being pulled away from the deer.

"Look." Beca said pulling her into a cave. Emily looked around with a big happy expression. "Oh my god this place is great."

The cave was big. It had a small waterfall inside with a big pool of water at the bottom and a big space to sleep with a small hole at the top on a slanted side where light falls in. There's a small open for a person to walk in. There was even a spot where it looks like a big long bench grown into the wall.

"We have to get everyone here. We should go back and get them. Now!" Emily said jumping up and down. "Okay. I know. We will. One of us needs to stay here. I will stay. You go run and get the others." Beca said looking at the knife.

"What? What about you?" Emily stopped jumping. "I need to go back and make sure nothing happened to our food." Beca said walking back to the direction of the deer. "That way. Hurry back."

Emily started running but looked back once to make sure Beca was positive on what she wanted her to do. She only saw that Beca wanted her to hurry back. She stopped for a moment. She looked at Beca again. She was starting to walk to her until she realized that Beca only wanted Chloe to be safe before Beca herself could be safe. "Go!" She heard Beca yell. She turned and ran without stopping this time.

"Guys! Guys!" Emily yelled running to the group. "Whoah! Em calm down!" Fat Amy yelled jumping up.

"Where's Beca?" Benji asked. When Chloe heard what Benji asked she jumped up.

"What do you mean 'where's Beca?'" She said looking from Benji to Emily. "Where is she?" Emily backed up to one of the suitcases.

"She's fine. I swear. We have a surprise for you guys though." She said smiling. Everybody looked at her with confusion. "Help me! Come on!" She said grabbing the small suitcase and ran up to the jungle again. "Come on guys help me with this." Fat Amy said grabbing the stuff and putting them in the big suitcase.

"Emily wait up!" Benji yelled. "Beca!" Emily called out. "Over here!" She followed the voice. "Follow me." She said motioning for everyone one to keep up.

* * *

Everyone followed Emily to Beca who was still by the deer. "Whoah. Here lemme help. Stacie you too." Jesse said. Stacie followed him.

"Nice job. I don't really want to look at a dead animal though." Aubrey said turning around. "I know. Em, take them to the cave." Beca demanded. "Cave?" Chloe asked. "Yeah. Follow me. You guys are gonna love it." Emily said getting excited again.

Everyone followed Emily. Jesse, Stacie, and Beca carried the deer behind everyone else.

"Oh my God. This place is amazing." Chloe said looking at the waterfall and let out a little laugh.

"How'd you find this place?" Fat Amy asked with excitement. "We were just walking and we saw this deer and I looked around after I killed it and I saw this." Beca explained.

Aubrey walked over to the pool of water. Stacie, Benji, and Jesse walked next to her. "So... am I the only one who wants to jump into this water?" Aubrey asked. Stacie and Benji looked at her.

"Haha! Come on guys!" Fat Amy yelled as she flew past them and landing into the water with a splash follow to hit the four people standing right on the side. They were soaked. After a moment of being in shock they finally jumped in.

"God this feels so good. It's a little warmer than the ocean." Stacie said. "It is." Benji said backing her up. The group of friends couldn't help but laughed.

Everyone had jumped in after a few minutes of the friends swimming alone. The only two people who didn't go in was Beca and Chloe.

"Why are you swimming with them?" Beca asked. "I could ask you the same. I had enough fun with water need a break from the pain it has caused me." Chloe said with a little giggle, along with Beca.

"I don't think I want to swim right now." Beca said. "Why not?" Chloe asked with confusion.

"I just... I am trying to be strong for everyone here. I want to be. It just makes me exhausted. I love all of you. That is why I'm trying to make sure you are all safe. What if I end up like Bumper and Cynthia Rose? What will happen to you guys? What will happen to _you_? What if I lose it? What will you guys do to keep me from going crazy? I can't have you guys getting hurt or going delusional. All of you will come first. I will give some of my rations to whoever needs it most. I will give my water to whoever needs it most. I will do everything like that. I will find food when we run out. I will do it all by myself if I have too." Beca explained.

Chloe was speechless. She just stared at Beca. She was so surprised at how badass Mitchell could be a lot more sensitive than anyone would think. Yeah they are stuck on an island and they are all very emotional but, Beca seems a lot more worried and upset than anyone there. This is what it seems like to Chloe.

"Chloe, can you say something because I'm starting to feel like an idiot?" Beca said with a chuckle. Chloe let out a little laugh.

"I'm just really touched by what you just said. Beca let me tell you this, I am thankful that you are helping us. You are not the only one who needs to help the group survive. If you go crazy I will be here to help you stay sane in anyway possible. I know you will do the same. If you were to disappear like Aubrey, I will look for you without stopping. "Cuz I love you and I will never stop loving you. We will survive together. We _both_ will help each other figure out what to do next. I promise." Chloe explained.

It was Beca's turn to be speechless. Good thing somebody interrupted them so Beca didn't feel like such a jerk.

"You guys are not coming in?" Benji asked. "No sorry." Chloe responded. "Why not?" "I've had enough time with the water." Chloe said. There was a loud cheer.

"Come on! Let's go! It's not going to be complete if you aren't in, girls!" Aubrey called out.

It was a surprise to hear this come from Aubrey. Especially after the fact she was just kidnapped and tortured for God know what.

"Whoo! Come on girls! It feels so good. It's not as cold as the water." Jesse called out. "Yeah. If you don't get in here we will throw you in here ourselves. I am not joking. Right Jesse?" Fat Amy said. Jesse nodded. "Me, Jesse, and Donald will do it. You have ten seconds to choose."

Chloe and Beca looked at each other noticing they were out of the water walking to them. "Should we run?" Beca asked Chloe with a whisper. "There's no point they will out run us. We should just resist and make it hard for them to do anything." Chloe whispered back. Beca nodded in agreement.

"We are not moving." Beca said crossing her arms. With that the three ran to the two people standing up. Before Beca and Chloe could do anything, they were already being picked up and thrown in the pool.

"Seriously!" Beca said coming up for air. She was soaked along with Chloe.

"What the hell? I can't believe you were serious. I mean, I could've drowned. You are lucky this isn't that deep." Beca said getting out of the water.

"Wait. Can you swim?" Emily asked. Beca turned to look at the group. "I'll be hunting. Don't bother to look for me." Beca said leaving the cave. "Great job guys." Chloe said getting out to run after Beca.

After the two girls left, everyone turned to look at each other. "Well, I didn't see that coming." Stacie said with surprise. "Stace! Seriously." Aubrey said slapping her arm. "Ow." The tall brunette exclaimed.

* * *

"Becs. Becs stop." Chloe said racing after her. Beca ignored her and kept running. "Beca we need to go back." Chloe said as she finally caught up to Beca.

Beca slowed. "What?!" Chloe jumped back from the anger she heard in the tiny brunette's voice. "Sorry, I'll stop talking." Chloe said. Beca saw the hurt expression in her best friend's voice. Best friends? Girlfriend? Still confused.

"No. I'm sorry. I just need some time alone." Beca said with a very weak and barely visible smile. "Do you remember your way back?" Beca nodded. "Yeah I'll be back in about ten minutes. Not that we know the time. But you know, I won't be long." "Okay." Chloe said with a smile. Beca didn't turn back to where she was heading before giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

Chloe decided to watch Beca from a good distance so the brunette couldn't hear or see her.

 _ **Back at the cave:**_

"She can't swim." Jesse said. "She's never mentioned that to me. I'm one of her best friends." "We all know how secretive she is, even if she is your best friend. Even though we are not as close as you are to Beca, Jesse, we know she is still secretive." Benji said. Everybody nodded agreement.

"I mean we should've noticed, she came up after a few minutes when she jumped, she was gasping for air and coughing, she basically almost killed herself. Then when we were all jumping, she held onto Chloe the whole time, and she freaked out when she let her go so we could find something to keep us out of the water." Emily said.

There was a long moment of silence. Eventually, Stacie broke the silence.

"We should get some things to lay on. Stay around the cave. Always within my sight. Grab whatever you see useful when we get out there. Anything to make beds or something like to cook or eat with." Stacie explained.

 _ **Back to Chloe Beca:**_

The two girls made their way to the beach. Chloe stayed at the treeline while Beca was sitting by the water. Chloe watched Beca. She thought Beca looked adorable. Even though the state she was in, Chloe would always think she looks good no matter what. Her focus on watching Beca was cut off.

She felt someone touch her on the side trying to get her to follow whoever it was. Chloe turned to look who it was and realized she _didn't_ know who it was. All she saw was a mask over the person's head. She figured it was the person who took Aubrey.

"You do anything I will stab you. Maybe I'll slit your throat. Let's hope you won't have to find out." Psycho said. Chloe had no clue what to do. There _was_ one thing she could and was willing to do. She looked at Beca then to Psycho and back to Beca.

"Beca run!" She yelled as loud as she could. "I warned you." The person scowled as he brought the knife into Chloe's chest.

"Chloe! Chloe!" Beca ran when she found Chloe on the ground. Chloe looked up at her. "God, I hate this island." She said quietly with blood all over her. Her chest and mouth covered the most. Beca picked her up.

"Can you stay with me? I need you to stay with me. Stay awake as long as you can. It would be better and easier to help. I can't let you leave. I promised. You are going to stay here with me and this group you are not leaving us. I'm not going to let that happen." Beca kept talking as she ran back to the cave.

"I promised too. I'm going to be okay. I-I will al-always be with you. I always will." Chloe said as she started to feel sleepy. "Hey, no, don't close your eyes. Don't you dare close your eyes!" Beca yelled not realizing she was right in front of the cave where everyone was looking for anything useful.

 _ **Reunited:**_

Beca looked up and saw everyone looking at her. "Chlo? Chloe, oh my God!" Aubrey said jumping up and ran to Beca who was holding Chloe. "Come on, let's get her inside." Stacie said as she took Chloe from Beca's hand.

They all put Chloe on a small bed Emily, Benji, and Aubrey made. It was probably big enough for two people to share.

"Beca? What do we do?" Donald asked. "I am going to need some type of cloth and some water. That's all for now. I need to clean her up before I could do anything else. She might need blood. I don't know her type though." Beca said with disappointment.

Aubrey heard the word blood and type and realized what Beca was upset about. "Easy. We are the same blood type. Found out the second year when I needed blood." Everyone looked at her. "Good. I need someone to go look for something that's sharp and hollow. Sharp enough to just go through the skin." Beca explained. Donald and Fat Amy went out to look for something like that.

Stacie handed Beca a shirt and some of the water from the little waterfall thing in the cave. "Thanks." Beca said quietly. "Wait, why did you need blood?" Benji asked looking at Aubrey. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Emily said. Aubrey smiled.

"I was actually in a situation quite similar. I went hunting with my dad. Let's just say, next time I will wear orange and stay behind the guy with the gun." The petite blonde said with a small chuckle. Stacie walked next to Aubrey.

"Can we see the scar?" "Yeah sure. I used to hate it but, I realize it just shows how hard things can be and you can push through anything you want. That's how I think of it." Aubrey said lifting her shirt.

"Whoah. That's pretty cool." Stacie said letting out a laugh that made Aubrey smile. "Damn Bree. I never thought you would actually go through something like this without telling the Bellas." Beca said without looking at the blonde but still looking at the redhead.

"I was stuck in the hospital for two weeks. I was unconscious for five days. The doctors took those five days to get the bullet out. It wasn't a clean shot. It was shattered into four or five pieces. There were at least three deep ones they had trouble getting. Yeah it took me almost a full year to recover the whole incident. I wouldn't stop arguing with everybody about competing with the Bellas. It took three weeks to get them to give up and let me do it. You didn't see it when I let you check the cuts and everything because of how faint it is but now that I pointed it out... well yeah." Aubrey explained reliving the year she got shot.

"Keep an eye on her I need to get something." Beca said. She stood up and walked out the cave. She didn't really have anything she needed yet. Donald and Fat Amy were looking for what she will need. She just needed a minute to gather herself up.

It's been five minutes and still nothing from Fat Amy and Donald. _Where are they?_ Beca thought to herself. She was soon interrupted by a yell from Aubrey, most likely.

"Beca! She's seizing!" Beca ran back into the cave and saw Chloe shaking on the table. "Help me get her on her side. We don't need her to die because she chokes on her own saliva." Beca said. Benji ran over to help Beca since everyone else seemed too stunned to do anything.

"Thanks Benji." Beca said after Chloe calmed down. "Where are Fat Amy and Donald? If they don't get here we need to start doing something because she is already losing too much blood. "I'll go look for them." Jesse said. "Careful." Emily said before Benji could.

* * *

" _Beca, I love you. More than a friend." Chloe said while freaking out on the inside. Beca just stared at her. "Chlo, I um, I don't... I'm sorry." "You don't feel the same." Chloe got up and walked away. "Chloe, stop. It's.. That's... Chloe." Beca stood up trying to find the words to say without hurting the redhead._

" _Chloe could you wait a minu-" Beca was cut off. "Chloe!" She yelled before a hand covered her mouth. "Chloe!" She tried to yell but her voice was muffled. Chloe did hear her the first time. She turned around and saw Psycho running with Beca in his arms. She saw Beca try to resist but nothing worked._

" _Beca! Hey! Let her go!" Chloe yelled as she started to chase the masked person._

 _After chasing Psycho for ten minutes Chloe fell down to the ground because of her being too winded. "No! Beca! I'm sorry! I will find you, I promise! You need to stay strong! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chloe's last two words were being said to herself because she knew Beca would no longer be able to hear her. "Chloe!" The redhead heard Beca's cry fading in the distance._

" _I'm sorry. I will find you. I promise." Chloe turned and ran back to the cave. "Aubrey! We need to go!" She said as she began to find three knives. "What? Why?" The petite blonde asked. "He took her. She's gone. We need to find her." Chloe said her voice getting raspy from crying so much. "Here. Who else will come with?" Chloe looked at the rest of the group._

 _No one said anything. After a few more minutes, Jesse raised his hand. "She's my best friend. I'll go." He said taking a knife out of Chloe's hand. "We need to hurry let's go." With that they walked out the cave._

" _How do we know which way to go?" Jesse asked. Aubrey shrugged. "Well we were sitting over there and talking about- We were sitting there and I walked over here and she screamed. I barely heard her. Then the person who took Aubrey took her and I chased him that way." Chloe explained pointing the way they had to go._

 _After they were walking for a little bit, Aubrey spoke up. "What were you both talking about?" Chloe didn't bother to look at her. "I stopped here. I fell to the ground because I was chasing after them for ten minutes. That's what it felt like." Jesse and Aubrey looked at each other noticing Chloe heard Aubrey but ignored the question completely. "_

" _What were you and Beca talking about?" Jesse tried this time. "Dammit. It doesn't matter okay?!" Chloe yelled. "Chloe! Don't yell at him. Why are you being so secretive?" Aubrey asked. "Stop." "We are only asking. Is it such a bad thing to keep from your's and Beca's best friend? Which in case you forgot, I'm Beca's best friend." Jesse said trying to stay calm. "Yeah Chloe, we ar-" Chloe cut Aubrey off. "I told her!" Chloe yelled. They all stopped._

" _What?" Jesse said. "She didn't... She didn't really take it well." Chloe said now looking at the ground. "Chlo, I'm so sorry." The petite blonde said. "I promised I'd find her. Let's go. I'm going to keep that promise." The redhead said as she turned to start running._

 _They kept running for a few minutes but started to slow their pace a little bit. Until they heard a scream._

" _STOP! NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! NOOO!" They all knew it was Beca._

" _This way." Jesse said pointing left. "Oh my god. I did this. This is all my fault. I did this. Aubrey, I did this. I shouldn't have walked away from her. She should be back at the cave with everyone else. I should've stayed with her. I'm so sorry Jesse. I should've stayed with her. It should've been me." Chloe said as she ran in front._

" _Chloe, it's fine calm down. We are going to get her back. I promise." Jesse said as he and Aubrey ran next to her. "We will get her back." Aubrey assured. "Don't promise that." The redhead said sternly._

 _They heard Beca's scream a few times and found where they were coming from. "Beca?!" Chloe screamed walking into a little homemade house. "Chloe?" The three heard a weak raspy voice. Chloe turned to look into the next room. Beca had cuts and bruises all over her body. A lot of gashes on her stomach. Most bruises on her face. Knife wounds on her arms. Broken knuckles. The three knew she had to put up a fight. She's Beca effin Mitchell. Amy's words. Also known as, Beca the badass._

" _Oh shit Beca." Jesse exclaimed. "I know right. This fucking hurts. Get me out of here. He's going to be back any minute. We need to go." Beca said quietly. "Right. Hold on. We got you." Aubrey said walking to cut the ropes off that are holding her to a long piece of wood._

" _Come on, let's go." Chloe said taking one arm around her shoulder, with Jesse had the other arm around his. "Ow! Careful." Beca winced in pain. "Sorry." Jesse said._

 _After they escaped the small shack, they all heard a voice behind them. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing? I have a reason for this, you deserve the pain I feel." He said before he started running after them._

 _Jesse took Beca into his arms and carried her while they all ran. "Aubrey knives, give me all of them. I have an idea." "Chloe! Are you serious?" "Trust me, give me the knives." Chloe took the knives herself._

 _She turned around and looked at Psycho. She threw the knives one by one his way. He blocked all of them and threw his at Chloe. The redhead looked at her side and saw the knife. She winced in pain and pulled it out. "Chloe!" She heard Beca scream._

 _The redhead turned around and started running. "It's okay. We need to get you out of here. Come on. We will worry about it later." She heard a pop after what she said. She looked at Beca and saw more blood. Her shoulder bleeding badly. "No!" Chloe called out._

* * *

"No!" Everyone jumped up. They didn't realize where it came from until Beca stood up and walked over to Chloe. "Chloe?" She asked. It took Beca a moment to realize Chloe wasn't up.

"Is she still out?" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded. "Is that normal?" Benji asked. "I don't know, I've never seen this. It might be." She replied.

* * *

" _Beca!" Chloe said running as fast as she could to get to the group. "Put her down. She's gone." Aubrey said trying to remain calm. Total fail._

" _Beca? I'm sorry. It should've been me. I shouldn't have walked away." Chloe said as tears started to fall. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I am sorry." Beca said as her eyes started to close. "No, no, no. You don't get to do this. Open your eyes. Please don't leave me. You can't leave me!" Chloe yelled._

 _Aubrey checked her pulse. "She's gone." Aubrey said. They all started to cry. "No! Wake up! Beca! Wake up! Beca, wake up!" Chloe had tears falling from her face like rain. "BECA, WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"BECA, WAKE UP!" Chloe woke _herself_ up causing her to fall to the ground. Beca stood up and ran to where Chloe had fallen to the ground. "Chloe?!" Beca fell to her knees. "Hey. It's okay. Calm down." She said. Chloe kept trying to push Beca away not realizing it was Beca.

"Chloe!" Aubrey yelled. Chloe looked to her left and saw Aubrey. Then she looked up and saw Beca. "Beca." Chloe said out of breath.

After a few minutes of being calm, Chloe spoke up again. "You are okay." Everyone laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. However, you are not." The tiny brunette said. "How are you feeling?" Emily asked. "It hurts like hell. I thought Beca was dead. So, I'm feeling great." The redhead said sarcastically, but had a smile on her face.

"You lost a lot of blood. Donald, and Fat Amy are looking for something that could be a needle. It might hurt once they come back, if they have one anyway. Stacie went to find them. Aubrey is going to give you some blood since you have the same type." Jesse said.

At that moment, Fat Amy ran in. "We have a problem." She said out of breath. "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Donald, he's dead. I checked his pulse, I didn't feel one. I checked around to see if the killer was there, I didn't see anyone. Next thing I know is I walk back to Donald, he was dragged away, I think that guy took him, I followed the trail of blood but after awhile it stopped. Why would that crazy idiot take a dead person?" The tasmanian explained.

"Like a souvenir. I'm going t-to kill the b- the bitch." Chloe said before closing her eyes again.

"Godammit!" Beca yelled. "Did you find a damn needle?" "Did you look in that first aid kit we grabbed?" Aubrey said. Beca froze. "Stacie get Chloe back on here. I'm going to see if I can find anything." Beca instructed.

Beca looked through the big first aid kit. "Gauze, sewing stuff" Beca's eyes widened. "That means there's a needle in here." Beca dumped the whole thing out and looked through it. She put the gauze and the sewing stuff behind her. She finally found the needle.

"I got this stuff." Beca said dropping everything next to the bed. "Wait Beca. You forgot something." Jesse smirked. Beca turned around. Her confusion fell and turned into relief. "Oh my God." She stood up and ran to the syringe.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind, but I can make this work. Aubrey, arm please." Aubrey walked up and put her arm out for Beca to take some of her blood. Aubrey winced a little at the sharpness.

"This is not going to be enough." Beca said. "Take as much as you need. Just keep my best friend breathing." Aubrey said with sadness in her eyes. "I will. She woke up. She should be good. But we need to make sure she stays that way. After this one, I want to take three more, if you want I will just do two and do a few more later." Beca explained.

Aubrey didn't hesitate with her answer. "I want you to do what you need to do. I don't care what it is." She said. Beca looked at her and nodded slowly.

 _A/N Sorry about late update again. :( I have an excuse but there's no point in stating them because it's stupid and boring. Anyway it doesn't matter because the story is updated anyway:) Until next time:)_


	9. Chapter 9

" _Beca, we need to go back." Chloe smirked. Beca groaned looking down at Chloe. "Why?" "They think we are hunting for food. They are going to get worried. I mean we are sitting here doing this and there is a killer here." Chloe explained._

" _Okay. But we are finishing this later." Beca said as she stood up off the ground and grabbed her shirt. Chloe giggled. "Let's just go."_

 _Chloe and Beca began walking back to the cave holding hands and talking. One thing caught Chloe's attention._

" _You are a fighter Chloe. We all are. We can't give up." Beca said. "What?" The redhead asked. Beca nodded._

" _Yeah. Just keep fighting. We need you._ _ **I**_ _need you. You can't leave us. We have been trying to protect you, and deep down you know you_ _ **need**_ _to protect us. It goes both way. We all take care of each other. But you are different, you are the one who doesn't want to give up. You keep us all going. You give us hope. You told me to have hope. I have hope. If you leave though, I'm going to end up losing hope. So, stay. Stay for me. Stay for all of us. Stay and help us survive. Help your friends. Help_ _ **your**_ _girlfriend._ _Now, it's time to choose. Which way will you go?" Beca finished._

* * *

Beca sat there waiting for any sign of Chloe waking up. "Beca? What if it's too late?" Stacie asked. Beca turned and looked at the taller brunette. "Don't say that. We gave her blood, we stopped the bleeding, put medicine on the wound, we did everything we had to do. She will be fine. So, don't ask that again." Beca replied. Stacie nodded her head.

Everybody had fallen asleep except Beca and Stacie. Beca couldn't sleep. She didn't want to. It's been three days. She wouldn't even move away from the redhead for one minute if it wasn't necessary.

Stacie walked up to the tiny brunette. Beca looked up at her. "Get some sleep. You have your hand in hers, so when she wakes up, you will wake up too. So I will stay up for the night, you get some sleep. Okay?" Beca didn't say anything at first but, she nodded a minute later.

* * *

" _What if I can't protect you? Or them?" Chloe asked. Beca shrugged. "I can't answer that myself. You ask yourself that, you are going to be more afraid than you already are. That murderous bitch will have more of an advantage to take. So if you really want to keep us protected, then you won't ask that question. That question makes you scared, terrified. You don't even need to worry about that question because you are going to be doing everything you can to keep everyone safe. You have been doing your best. Keep it up." Beca said with a smile._

" _So, any more questions before you decide?" The tiny brunette asked. Chloe thought for a minute. "Do you really care about me?" Beca let out a scoff. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting here." The two girls laughed. "I'm going to go back. I'm not going to leave them. You are right. I will see you in reality in a bit. Even though you aren't real. Are you?" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head. "No, but you know if the real me could be here, she would be." Chloe nodded in agreement. "Thanks."_

* * *

Chloe started to stir. She opened her eyes and felt something holding her hand. She looked down and saw blood all over but the one thing that mostly caught her, besides the striking pain, was Beca's hand.

"Chloe." She sat up a little bit but instantly laid back down when she felt the pain grow. She winced at it.

"Chloe, stay back. We can't have the stitches open. You have been out for three days. On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you feel?" Stacie asked. Chloe shrugged but immediately regretted it when the pain shot through her body again. "Absolue nine but possible ten." Chloe strained. Stacie nodded with a frown.

"Here drink this. You know, Beca wouldn't leave your side. At all. Literally, she wouldn't move away from you unless it was necessary. She hasn't slept for the three days. She was the one who did everything to help you, like everything. She worked the fastest. She freaked out when she didn't know your blood type but then Aubrey told her about the same type you both have. We found a small syringe, took awhile to get you the blood you needed but, we still got you." Stacie smiled as she cried softly. Chloe smiled.

"If that's true, then I will have to thank her, but all of you, helped. If I'm right." Chloe said quietly. Stacie nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember waking up after a little while of being unconscious, before you stayed unconscious?" Chloe shook her head in confusion. Stacie felt guilt run through her.

"Donald didn't make it. Fat Amy and Donald went to look for something to pierce through your skin, for the blood, but that bitch somehow killed him." Stacie said with anger and sadness. "He died because of me." Chloe cried. Stacie shook her head. "No, he died saving you." Chloe smiled.

"Should we wake her up?" The redhead asked. Stacie shrugged. "I mean she's only gotten seven hours of sleep. Like I said, she has been up for three days straight. If you want to we can. I will let you decide. I told her she'd wake up when you do, but she's really tired. That's probably why she hasn't woken up yet. I'll let you decide though. Can I get some sleep too? Just yell if that crazy bitch comes back." Chloe nodded.

* * *

 _ **1 Hour later:**_

Stacie fell asleep an hour. Chloe stayed up thinking about the two dream things or whatever. They both felt real. She afraid that the first one was real, but it wasn't. She was so scared. She was glad she decided to 'come back' because she wanted to talk to the real Beca, the one she really loved.

She moved her hand to wake Beca up. She decided to wake the girl after an hour after she came back, did she know how it would be an hour later? Nope. "Becs. Beca wake up." "Stace, is she up yet. If she isn't I swe-" Beca stopped. "Was that Chloe's voice or is this still a dream?" "Becs, just look up." Chloe laughed.

Beca picked up her head up quickly. "Oh my God. Chloe." Beca stood up and moved closer to where Chloe didn't have to move her head up. "You are up. You've been up for three days. I didn't want to wake you up for at least an hour or around there. You should've gotten some sleep." Chloe said. Beca shrugged.

"I couldn't. I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't wake up. I'm just so happy right now. I'm crying of happiness. That's a first." The two girls laughed. Chloe couldn't help but cry too.

"I'm glad you aren't dead. And I'm glad I chose to come back." Beca tilted her head in confusion. "Chose to come back?" Chloe nodded her head. "You told me to chose. Come back or go." "Come back where? _Go_ where?" Chloe looked at her.

"Leave all of you. Or stay and survive and protect you. So I chose to stay. I was about to give up, but you convinced me of why I should stay with the real you. Beca, I was about to die." Chloe explained. Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You were going to die, and I didn't even know it." Chloe smiled slightly at the girl. "Not the other you. She knew. I didn't realize it was fake until she asked me if I wanted to stay or not. She convinced me and me and her both knew if you were to choose, you would stay because of me. Wouldn't you?" Beca nodded.

"Let's wake them up. Yeah?" Chloe said. "I'll do it. Don't jump because of this. Wait, do you think Aubrey has the pitch pipe?" "Probably, I mean she kept one of them. So she probably does. Check her clothes, she might've left it in the clothes she was wearing when we were in the water." Chloe said. Beca nodded and walked to the suitcase full of clothes.

She looked through Aubrey's clothes. Took a few minutes, but she found it. She turned around with a smile and walked back to Chloe. "Should I do it or you?" She asked.

"You should, if I end up laughing and I hold that, it might hurt more than it already does." Chloe replied. Beca nodded with a smirk. She took the pitch pipe and blew it as loud as she could.

Everybody jumped up. Aubrey fell into the water. There were a few screams. "Take cover!" Fat Amy yelled. That made Chloe and Beca laugh harder. A few seconds later Chloe winced in a lot of pain.

"Ow, little to funny." She said trying to stop laughing. "Amy! Stop yelling!" Beca yelled. Beca sat back down and sat back down next to Chloe.

"Beca, why the hell did you do that?" Jesse asked angrily. "Well because there's a certain redhead that is awake." She smiled. Aubrey ran to her best friend like the wind. Stacie walked over to Chloe. "So you decided to wake her up. When?" Beca answered for the redhead. "Maybe fifteen minutes ago." Stacie nodded.

"Did you fall asleep again?" Stacie asked. Chloe shook her head. "I couldn't, not with what I dreamed." "Wait, she woke up and you didn't tell anyone?" Fat Amy said asked.

"She didn't need all of us around her when she first woke up. Beca was right beside her so I let her decide when to wake someone up, specifically the midget." Beca sent a glare to Stacie, then she hit her in the arm. "Ow." Stacie exclaimed.

"How do you feel?" Aubrey asked taking her best friends hand into hers. "Good actually. I mean this hurts like hell but, I'm still here. I'm alive. And I'm with my friends." Chloe replied as she looked at Beca, who was smiling.

 _A/N: Sorry everyone. I ended up taking a while. I'm not gonna give an excuse. Just leave some reviews if you have some suggestions for what to do next. I hope you like it. Till next time ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine. Let me go." Chloe said trying to get Beca and Aubrey to let her go so she could get up from her spot on the ground.

"Chloe, you need to rest." Beca said. 'I've been resting for two weeks. I've had enough." The redhead deadpanned. "Would you two give her a break? Walking around might help her a little bit anyways, she needs her strength, and some stretching." Stacie backed Chloe up. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Palm tree is right, Chloe needs to exercise and stretch her legs out." Fat Amy said walking up next to Stacie. "Thank you! Anyone else going to back me up!" Chloe exclaimed. "Alright, alright." Aubrey mumbled letting go of Chloe. "You realize I wouldn't let you go in a thousand lifetimes right?" Beca asked. Chloe couldn't help but smile at this.

"Guys, what do we do about this killer?" Amy asked. "Yeah, Amy and Donald went in pairs and the asshole still managed to ki- to… you know." Jesse said not able to address the situation.

Chloe shook her head and walked over to the water and sat down. Aubrey looked at her with worry. The worry washed away when shocking words came from Chloe's mouth.

"We go after this guy with everything we've got." Everyone looked at Chloe. "You're crazy." Benji said with a laugh. Chloe looked at everyone. "He tortured Bree. Killed Bumper, Rose, Donald, did something to me and stabbed me just because of Beca. I'm _done_ sitting around trying to figure out what to do. Walking around trying to survive just being here in pairs is not going to do it. Yeah, I might be crazy, but so is this psycho. I'm letting him hurt anyone I care about again without trying everything I can to stop him, her, it. You guys can come up with something else, but I'm going to kill the son of a bitch the next time I see them." She explained with anger.

"Anyone else scared?" Emily asked. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of scared of Chloe at the moment." Beca said with a small laugh as everyone but Chloe let a small laugh out as well. "But, she's right. We can't sit here and keep asking 'what are we going to do'. We have to take this person down. We all know this bitch isn't going to stop." Beca said crossing her arms.

"So, how do we prepare for the next time we are approached by this maniac?" Stacie asked. "Aubrey, you're dad taught you self-defense." Chloe said. Aubrey nodded. "Let's start there." Chloe said. Beca smiled and looked at Chloe while everyone looked at Aubrey who started talking about self-defense.

"When did you become so brave?" Beca asked. Chloe shrugged. "I just don't want to lose anyone else." She said softly. Beca nodded. "Okay, that's solid. Then what hit you that made you become crazier than a psycho killer?" Chloe's brows raised. "You always thought I was a killer." Beca laughed softly before they walked over to Aubrey and started listening.

* * *

 _ **Awhile Later:**_

Chloe walked up to the stream she and Beca were near, both hunting for food with thick wooden spears they had made with the knives they had. Everyone, but Jesse and Stacie who were also with them but a little further down the stream, were back at the cave making more spears as weapons.

She looked into the stream finding a few fishes swimming around, however, that's not what caught her eye, it was the small lizard sitting near the stream. She looked down the stream noticing Beca was walking down the stream and away from her before turning back and looking at the lizard. As she stared at it a sound of ringing came to her ears while she became very distracted by it. She set her wooden spear against the tree behind her and bent down carefully. Before the lizard could get away, she grabbed it and tightened her grip around it with a menacing look appearing on her face.

She didn't notice Emily watching her from a small distance as she brought her other hand to the lizard's head and still keeping a tight grip on its body. The lizard squirmed frantically. Chloe smiled at its state before snapping it's small neck making the lizard go limp.

* * *

Emily gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, not able to believe the animal lover of the group just killed a lizard. Jesse looked at her with confusion. "What?" He asked. Emily shook her head frantically and turned away with tears running down her face.

"Em?" He questioned.

* * *

Chloe looked up and straight across the river finding the psycho looking at her before turning and walking away. She ignored the killer and looked back down at the dead lizard in her hand before putting it in her pant pocket with a smile and grabbing her wooden spear and bringing it to the water just to easily get a fish.

* * *

"Beca." Jesse ran up to the tiny brunette. "Yeah?" Beca asked trying to get a fish but failing miserably. "Emily's crying and won't speak to me." Beca looked at him. "What?" She asked. Jesse shrugged and pointed to the youngest Bella. Beca quickly walked over.

"Em, hey. What's wrong?" Beca asked. "Chloe… she… I…" Emily couldn't get the words out, but Jesse and Beca looked over to Chloe. "Em, she's fine." Beca said with confusion. Emily shook her head.

"We should get back to the cave. Maybe Chloe caught something and we can eat." Jesse said. Beca nodded in agreement. "Start heading back. I'll get Chlo." She said.

* * *

"Hey, did you catch anything?" Beca walked up. Chloe nodded and pointed to the four fish she caught. "What the hell?" Beca said in disbelief. "My dad used to fish and all the shit all the time. He was a fisher." Chloe shrugged. "So he used spears?" Beca questioned. "Rarely, but he taught me." Chloe said before catching one last fish and grabbing it.

"Let's go." The redhead smiled. Beca's brows furrowed when she saw something behind it, something Emily must've saw. "You feeling alright?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" Chloe asked. Beca shrugged. "No reason." She said. Chloe smiled and nodded before kissing Beca on the cheek before grabbing the fish and walking.

* * *

"Anyone know how to gut a fish?" Stacie asked. Everyone stayed silent while Chloe grabbed a knife. Emily jumped back when the redhead did so. Chloe looked at her with confusion. "Whoah, you alright?" Aubrey asked.

Emily nodded as her face paled. "Y-Yeah. Just jumpy." She said with a small laugh. "Alright, well I can gut these little guys." Chloe said as she grabbed the fishes and walked to the side by the water while everyone stayed by the water.

"Little guys." Emily muttered as she thought back to the small lizard. Jesse and Beca looked at each other with worry.

* * *

"Em, what's going on?" Stacie asked. "Uh…" "Legacy, you need to talk to us. If it's the killer-" "It's Chloe." Emily whispered cutting Amy off. "What about her?" Benji asked.

Emily stayed silent and looked to Chloe who was gutting the fish and not paying attention. After a moment she turned back.

"She's… I don't… Um…" She paused to find the words. "I don't think she's in her right mind." She whispered. Everyone looked at her with confusion. "What're you talking about?" Aubrey asked.

"I think this killer and being on the island is getting to her head. When we were at the stream she… she picked up a lizard and… she was staring at it with this look and a smile but like… an excited one. She killed it. On purpose with her hands." Emily explained.

"What? Emily, you must've just mistaken your sight for something else. You were a little far from her." Jesse said. Emily shook her head. "No I saw what I saw." "Guys, I think I might believe her. I want to tell Chloe it was time to come back and Chloe had some look on her face. She was smiling, but it wasn't her normal smile. There was something behind it." Beca said with worry.

Everyone looked over to Chloe as worry was now running through their veins. "Well, if she's starting to go crazy, then which of us is next?" Stacie asked. Everyone felt fear of the question and the answer that might come of it.

* * *

Chloe waited until everyone was asleep to get up and walk out of the cave.

She didn't stop walking until she made it to the stream. Once she did she took the small lizard out of her pocket with a smile. She softly put it down on the ground. "Okay, you're home." She said before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around only to find the psycho. Before she could react, everything went black.

* * *

Emily sat up and looked around the jungle with confusion. "What the…" She trailed off. Suddenly she felt pain in her arm and at the side of her head along with her stomach. She lifted her shirt only to find a knife wound. Right as she saw it, memories of waking up in the cave and being knocked out by the killer had come to her.

"Fuck." She said and let out a chuckle only to wince in pain as she thought of how everyone would lecture h'er for cussing. Her eyes then widened and the thought disappeared when she saw the dead lizard on her legs.

"Oh my God!" She practically screamed. Taking a few deep breaths and began to relax.

Shakily, she grabbed the dead lizard before pushing herself off the ground, but not without wincing at the pain striking in her head and stomach.

She looked to the lizard's neck noticing it was broken, instantly she knew it was the lizard Chloe had killed. "Chloe." She breathed out and quickly began walking to the cave.

* * *

"Em! Where were you?!" Beca exclaimed. "Beca." Emily breathed out holding up the dead lizard. "Chloe's gone." She said and everyone felt something inside them stop.

"Gone? Wha-What do you mean? Like, gone as in taken? Or de-" "No. Well, I don't know. I woke up by the stream and felt pain at my head and stomach. I remembered being knocked out by that psycho. When I looked at my stomach, I saw this lizard on my legs. It's the exact lizard Chloe killed." Emily explained.

"Guys, I just had a bad thought and I know it's insane, but we need to consider it at this point." Stacie said with sadness. "What?" Amy questioned. "What if Chloe's…. What if-" "Stacie she's not that psychotic bitch! She can't be in two places at once!" Aubrey exclaimed not able to believe that the girl would accuse her best friend of such a thing.

"I know but Bree, just… what if Chloe's like his or her partner? As much as I don't like the idea, Chloe's not in her right mind anymore. It's just a possibility, I'm not saying it's a fact." Stacie said.

Beca felt her heart drop to her stomach as she knew Stacie was right.

"Chloe wouldn't do that. She wouldn't turn on us like that." Aubrey said with tears filling her eyes. "Where the hell would she go Bree? She killed a lizard without even thinking about it. She didn't come back like Emily. She's come back with wounds but not dead every single time she's got hurt by the killer." Stacie explained with exhaustion.

"The bitch wanted Chloe to turn on us this whole time." Amy said with disbelief. "Beca? What do you think of this." Benji asked and everyone looked at her noticing she hasn't said anything.

"I… I uh… Stacie's right." Beca said shakily and everyone frowned at hearing the sadness and brokenness in her voice. "And Chloe's not in her right mind which we all know. If Chloe _is_ working with this maniac, we… I… Oh God I need to sit down." Beca breathed.

"What would Chloe tell us to do in her right mind?" Emily asked and everyone looked at her. "I mean, that's a question we should ask now right?" Emily asked and everyone looked to Beca. "Yeah." Beca said softly.

"Chloe would want us to stop her from hurting anyone. We all know that." Aubrey said weakly. "We aren't killing her." Beca said. "No one said we were Beca." Jesse said softly.

"If it comes to it…" Amy trailed off. Everyone remained silent not wanting to admit the tassie was right.

* * *

Chloe walked up to the wall of the room she was in. She had no idea where she was at, but she knew it had to be some building or temple and it was definitely well built because she couldn't get out.

"Fucking feels like the show _Lost_." Chloe said with anger before walking away from the wall. "I mean a random island, a cave with my friends trying to survive from a killer, and a temple! Where are the stations at?!" Chloe yelled with more anger hitting her.

"LET ME OUT!" She yelled running at the door and trying to bust it down but getting nowhere.

* * *

The redhead sat in the middle of the room as she stared at the door. She waited. Waited. And waited.

It was a long few minutes until the door opened. She didn't bother trying to run at the psycho and escape as she knew there was no point and she would still end up in the room.

"You've changed." The killer said. Chloe remained quiet. "It's my fault. I have to say, I'm quite satisfied." "You won't be when I kill you with your own knife." Chloe decided to say.

"I've never seen this side of you, it's kind of sexy." Chloe looked at the person. "Who are you?" She asked. The maniac laughed. "You'll be quite shocked to find out. You know, Donald was actually quite easy to manipulate." Chloe stood up as anger hit. "The fuck are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm saying, Donald wasn't dead. Well, he is now. I saw him alone in the jungle and grabbed him. I talked him into letting me use him. Once I was finished with him, I killed him." Chloe grabbed the guy and slammed him against the wall.

"You psychotic bitch." She said through gritted teeth. The masked killer could only laugh before taking out a knife and bring it to Chloe's stomach.

"Beca and Aubrey. Sometimes it's hard to tell who you care about most. I know you used to have feelings for Aubrey. That's why, when I figure out which one you care about most, I'm going to kill them in front of you." Chloe's jaw clenched.

"Or! You can help me." Chloe let the guy or girl or it go and stepped away. "You're crazy." She said. "You're a hypocrite." The killer shrugged. Chloe looked at the floor before shaking her head. "Fucking hell." She muttered before turning around.

"If I help, you don't kill them." She said. "I can't promise, but I will do my best to resist. If you don't help, I won't resist one bit." "Fine. I'll help." Chloe breathed and the psycho walked up to her. "Welcome to the fun side." The person said taking off their mask only to make Chloe's jaw drop and eyes widen.

"How?" She breathed out.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, late update as usual :/ Hope this chapter makes up for it. How does crazy Chloe seem to you? I just thought it would seem interesting. Leave some reviews I'll update again soon! I actually have ideas for what's going to happen next. So next week will have something up. Promise :D_**


End file.
